The other dragon
by IhateJasmine
Summary: What happens to Rhaenys Targaryen, Rhaegar's only daughter, when Rhaegar defeats Robert at the trident and Tywin and his forces never sack King's Landing. Rated M. AU.
1. Prologue

Okay so this is a very AU fic, I'm trying to follow the right path of the books but it'll be hard. Here are a few crucial points about this fic. This chapter will mainly be told from Elia's point of view, but the story is about Rhaenys not Elia. It's just easier to explain everything from her point of view. I'm writing this for fun obviously, I don't think of myself as a professional writer or even one who is good at it, I only do it as a hobby. If you don't like it don't read it, I know I cannot please everyone. Oh and English is not my first language, and grammar is not my strong point so I may make a small errors.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to George RR Martin.

**Important notes.**

● I'm switching Rhaenys and Aegon's age, so that he's the elder sibling.

● Aerys listened to Lord Varys advice instead of Maester Pycelle's, and never let Tywin Lannister's forces in. Elia and her children survived.

● Rhaegar defeated Robert at the trident,

● Viserys is born in 278AL not 275AL, it won't make a huge difference it just suits everything better.

**Prologue**

Elia 284AL

Elia took a deep breath in the sticky warm air of the harsh capital that represented so many things in her adult life. She felt a feeling of relief. Relief that the mad king didn't take the advice of the Grand Maester. Relief that her husband had slain Robert Baratheon the usurper at the trident. Relief that he was alive and well. Relief that her Rhaegar was on his way back home. The relief however was not pointed towards him, the only reason she felt this liberation was for the fact that she and her children were alive.

She looked at the city, the dirty, hot and treacherous city she had grown to hate. She didn't know what to expect with his arrival. She didn't know how to react, or what she would have to react to. She walked from her balcony into her apartments. She walked over to her daughter Rhaenys' crib that was covered in red and black silks. She picked her young daughter up, and stroked her short dark curls. Elia sat upon her large bed and stared at Aegon, her four year old son who had fallen fast asleep. Her daughter opened her dark eyes and stared at her mother with innocence and made a quiet gurgling noise. Elia sighed, and could not help but feel a pang of jealously towards her own children who were completely unaware of all the events and moral peril that had surrounded them. Things could get a lot better she thought to herself, _or they can just get a lot worse._

Rhaegar's arrival took longer than Elia had expected. She stood on the steps of the front entrance with her son who was half hiding behind his mother's skirts, next to him stood Elia's nine year old good brother Viserys whose face as usual looked a bit too solemn and knowing about what was happening for a six year old. Rhaenys and her newborn good daughter Daenerys were in the arms of their wetnurses. She looked at the silver-haired babe and felt sadness while reminded of the fact that her queen mother died giving birth to her. _It seems that the Gods took the wrong parent from her. _Elia thought, thankful that the King's spies and ears couldn't hear the thoughts in her head. The King himself was locked into his chambers under Rhaegar's orders.

As Rhaegar and his party of bannermen approached towards them, she felt little Aegon grab her hand, and waited. As her husband jumped off his horse, she saw him walking towards her carrying something covered in a bundle of white material. She now saw that it wasn't something he was carrying, but rather _someone_. _Now I know why he took so long coming home. _

Elia sat in Rhaegar's solar, staring at him with blank eyes, as he stared at her not knowing what to say to her.

"Are you going to tell why you've sent me here, or are we just going to spend the whole day staring at each other?" Elia asked more boldly than she felt.

Rhaegar finally said "Elia, my sweet. I know what I've put you through and I-"

"Please no, I cannot hear this. I don't need your pity or your sympathy. All I want is a better life for the children. I assume you're going to legitimize your son?" She asked calmly, she supposed that she should feel humiliated, but she didn't. It was as if she was so used to her husband publicly shaming her, that she felt some sort of numbness towards it. She thought of her husband's babe with his dark tufts of hair, and his big grey eyes. _Let's hope he takes after his mother on the inside as well as the outside._

"I can send him to be fostered in Dragonstone or somewhere else close by, so that I can visit him from time to time without his presence bothering you"

"I don't blame your son for your actions." Elia said trying not to sound too harsh. "He is just a boy, he is innocent and he deserves better than that."

"I need to speak to you of other matters as well; this war has left plenty of plunder. We need to pick up the pieces and reunite the kingdom so that we can live in peace" Rhaegar said.

"How will you do that then?" Elia asked a bit too coolly.

"By making amends with the other houses. We've got the Tyrells, but that's only because I defeated Robert at the trident. I don't know where we have the Lannisters, so we need to make sure that we can get Tywin to capitulate without him feeling as if it is a form of surrender."

"If your father had let his forces in, our heads would have been on spikes by now"

"I know Tywin holds a grudge towards us but we need to get on the lion's good side. The Tully's, Arryn's and Stark's cannot stand us thanks to the deaths of Lyanna, Brandon and Rickard Stark, they've surrendered but they hate us. The Martells hold a grudge but only towards me, they won't do anything rash though. The Greyjoy's couldn't even care less if the others themselves came back from the dead and devoured us all, as long as they don't have to get involved they won't lift a finger. We've got the Baratheon's too, Stannis is on his way here to pledge fealty". Rhaegar said. "I've also been thinking of sending my sister to be fostered with your family in Sunspear with a possibility of a betrothal with Doran's son Quentyn."

"That's all well, but what of other houses?"

"You may not like this idea of mine, but Ned Stark's wife Catelyn has given birth to a baby boy" Rhaegar said. "I thought when Rhaenys is a bit older that we'd send her to Winterfell to be fostered with the Starks with a possibility of a betrothal to the young Stark boy. If Rhaenys marries the Stark boy, we'll be able to form an alliance with both the Stark's and the Tully's, and the Arryn's will eventually follow them."

Elia sat still and silent for a long minute. Was Rhaegar in such a hurry to ship his daughter and sister off? She thought of her daughter in Winterfell and her niece in Dorne, the Stark's were honorable people, and she knew her family well enough to know that Daenerys would be taken care of in Sunspear. If Rhaegar would've suggested sending the girls off to be fostered by the Lannisters or the Tyrells, then she'd never allow it. But maybe this wasn't such a bad idea, they'd probably benefit from being fostered than growing up in King's Landing.

"No it's a good idea, the girls will benefit from it." Elia said. "But I don't want Rhaenys sent off yet, I don't want my daughter going to The North thinking of me as a stranger. Are there any other news?"

"Well Stannis is bringing his brother Renly to be fostered here" Rhaegar said his voice sounding less tense.

"You mean taken as a hostage-"

"He'll be raised and fostered at the capitol, and when he's older I'll have him squire for me" Rhaegar said. "I've also decided to assign Stannis as my hand…"

"Is that wise… Appointing Stannis as your hand, he's Robert's brother?"

"Yes, with Stannis as hand I'll make amends with the Stormlords. Stannis may be rather standoffish and cold, but from what I've heard he's a just and dutiful person, that's what I need as my hand" Rhaegar said his lilac eyes darkening as the sun started to set.

"Well I see that you've got it all figured out then…" Elia said her voice still harsh. She tried to soften, but every time she looked at him she felt fury rising in her throat.

"Everything is sorted… Save my wife"

"You should have thought of that before running off with the wolf-girl." She said.

"Elia please can't we just-"

"No Rhaegar! Don't you dare sit there feeling sorry for yourself. I did everything for you, I gave birth to two healthy children while almost dying, and I left my family and home for you. I was stuck here with your father hearing how the war was my fault for not being good enough with my filthy Dornish blood. I had everyone in the bloody realm pitying me for your shaming acts. You had a wife who loved you and two beautiful children, but yet you dishonor me for the younger wolf-girl so that you can fulfill that stupid prophecy of yours." Elia yelled, finally getting her frustrations out. She saw that Rhaegar's lilac eyes look saddened; she wanted to slap his beautiful face, and kiss and forgive him at the same time. _Love does strange things to us._

"Elia this wasn't love, the dragon must have three heads. I was fond of Lyanna, but I never loved her. I love my children more than life itself; I'd sell my soul to the stranger for them. I just didn't think it'd end up like this…"

Rhaenys 289AL

She was seven when she finally had to move to The North. Rhaenys cried every night thinking about leaving her home and family just as Dany had two years ago. Rhaenys was jealous of the fact that Daenerys got to go to Dorne, if she were going to Dorne she'd at least be with her uncles and cousins. But alas she was headed to Winterfell; her mother described it as a beautiful landscape with forests and lovely white snow. Egg told her that their mother said these things to make her feel better, and that the North was a barren wasteland filled with wolves and snow. Elia also said that the Starks would be kind to her, and make her feel welcome. She even talked about her possible marriage to Robb Stark; she wrinkled her nose in disgust thinking about it. Her father reminded her that it was a good match and her duty to marry the wolf-boy. She never had much of a relationship with her father anymore. He used to read her every night and call her his special princess when she was a lot younger. But these days he only spent time with his council with those boring old men, and most of his free time was spent with her brother's Egg and Jonny. She didn't get along with her brothers either, Jon and Aegon were very close and wouldn't ever let Rhaenys join in whatever they were doing. _"As if I want to spend time with them, they only want to read books and talk about boring history"._

The male company she liked in the keep was Visery's and Renly's; they would still play with her despite the four year age differences. She didn't want to leave them. She wanted to stay, and live in the big red castle. She wanted play with them everyday. But her mother left her home to come to court, and the Queen always kept her head high and acted like the gracious lady she was. Rhaenys wanted to be like her mother. People would talk about how sick and frail her mother was, but Rhaenys knew that her mother was the kindest, strongest and the most beautiful woman in the world. During the day she'd act like she was excited to the leave for the North, but at night when Septa Emmeline or her mother would tuck her in she started to cry as soon as she heard the door close shut.

Elia 289AL

It was Rhaenys' last day in the capitol. Elia did her best not to cry as she entered her daughter's chambers and gently woke her up.

Rhaenys sat up and stared at her mother for a while, and the she burst out in tears.

"I don't want to leave, can't you come with me?" She moaned. Elia dismissed her daughter's maids and hugged her towards her chest.

"Shush now love, we'll see each other soon I promise. I'll come and visit you with your father and brothers. Don't you worry, the Starks are good people and they have a daughter for you to play with. You won't get lonely and we'll write to you often" Elia said trying not cry. There was nothing that hurt more than seeing your own child cry.

Her daughter brought life to the keep; she was such a vivacious and happy little girl. Of all the children she was the liveliest one. Viserys was the most intelligent of them all. Renly was a talkative young boy with dreams of joining the Kingsguard who fit right in with the family . Aegon was a very bossy lad who loved reading and sparring. Jon was the same except more sweet and shy, he was Aegon's little shadow who looked up to his elder brother and followed him around. Elia raised Jon as one of her own, and made sure not to treat him differently. She saw him as a son, and loved him as one. He saw her as his mother and even called her that. Her relationship with Rhaegar improved and they united through their love toward their children. Though would forgive, she could never forget… No matter how hard she tried…

Elia brushed through Rhaenys' dark curls and braided her hair into a suitable style for a princess. She helped her daughter put on her green travelling dress. Elia wiped her tears and kissed her forehead before they headed for breakfast.

Elia knew it would be difficult and painful to say goodbye to her only daughter, but the pain was ten times worse than she expected. As usual she held her head held up high and kept her tears in control. She looked at her daughter who looked like the perfect little princess but her cheeks were pink from crying earlier and having to control her tears, and Elia couldn't help but feel pride and sadness at the same time as her daughter stepped onto the ship headed to White Harbour.

Elia sat on her balcony with Viserys who talked and acted as if Rhaenys has just gone to Flea Bottom to buy some grapes, but as she looked into his purple eyes she could sense that he too was sad. Rhaenys and Viserys had a special bond like no other despite their age difference; she was certainly in awe of the silver haired boy and shadowed him and Renly around, just as Jon did with Aegon.

Elia's thoughts drifted to a year ago when Viserys and Rhaenys were at the Water Gardens visiting her family. Rhaenys had fallen asleep and lay her head on her lap, while Viserys read out loud to Elia, the book was about dragons. Just like Rhaegar, Viserys had a deep obsession over those damned giant fire spitting lizards, although Viserys' obsession was more like a child's curiosity, not a madman's prophecy.

Viserys went on about the three heads. He said that his brother probably thought that Jon, Aegon and Rhaenys were the three heads. But Viserys went on about how he, Rhaenys and Renly were the three heads since they were a group of three while Jon and Aegon were only two, and because Renly's grandmother was Rhaelle Targaryen it might as well be true. He spoke about how he would marry Rhaenys someday since Renly would join the Kingsguard when he was older and never get married, it was all planned out. Elia just smiled at her young good brother's childlike fantasies, and kissed his head. _If only life were so easy._

Elia sighed and stopped daydreaming. She looked at Viserys and smiled as her young good brother drew a picture of the red keep, if Rhaenys wasn't headed off to the North she would've suggested a betrothal between her daughter and good brother. They were Targaryens so it wouldn't shock anyone that they were related, and Rhaenys' smile shone the brightest toward Viserys. He would make her happy. _Wasn't that was every mother wanted? For their children to be happy?_ No she needed to stop her daydreaming, the Starks were good people. Her daughter would be happy with Robb Stark, even if there was a chance that they wouldn't fall in love, the Starks would raise her Rhaenys to be a good and honorable person. Elia tried to picture young Rhaenys the next time she would get to see her daughter. Rhaenys would be older and probably look a lot more like Elia. She had inherited her mother's Rhoynish colouring. But she would be much more beautiful and healthy than Elia ever was.

Catelyn 289AL

Catelyn stood with her family while they waited for the Princess's arrival. It was a cloudy grey morning, yet the air was warmer than usual. She was still very unsure about letting the Targaryen girl into their household, she didn't know what to expect of the daughter of a madman who ran off with her late good sister while humiliating his own wife. She prayed to the seven that little Rhaenys Targaryen would take after her mother.

The bannermen waving black banners with the three headed dragon riding around a small carriage started to approach closer to them. There were about twenty of them travelling with the princess, and they all wore black and red armour save one of the men who wore white; obviously a man of the Kingsguard serviced to watch over the young princess. The carriage stopped and the men dismounted off their horses, the man from the Kingsguard opened the carriage door to first let a septa out. She looked very young, she couldn't be older than five and twenty. The Kingsguard held his hand out to the carriage, a small hand suddenly held his and out jumped the princess.

Catelyn observed the young dragon; she was apparently seven but looked a lot younger. She looked the perfect image of a little princess with her braided southron hair and her dark pink silk dress with her heavily furred cloak. Her cheeks had already reddened from the northern winds. _You'll get used to it over time little one. _Catelyn noticed that she held her septa's hand a little bit too tightly as they walked towards them with the man from the Kingsguard.

"Your grace, may I welcome you to Winterfell. I hope you enjoy your stay here" Catelyn heard her husband say.

The tiny princess curtsied, and shyly said. "I thank you very much my Lord, I'm sure I will enjoy my stay here". She was obviously taught to say these words. She looked at Robb who shyly escorted the princess into their castle. _Let's hope they learn to endure on another, or things will end badly._

AN: I actually imagine Elia treating Jon well since she's Dornish, and their culture doesn't look down upon bastards. I also don't think Viserys was "born evil", it is very obvious that he turned mad and started to abuse his siser because he was living in exile and living the life of a beggar. I think if he weren't exiled, Rhaegar would raise him to be a good man, and Elia would give him the motherly love he lacked after Queen Rhaella died.


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Here's the first "real" chapter! The ages are different here to mould the story better as this is AU.

Arya is twelve, Sansais thirteen, Rhaenys and Robb are fifteen, Aegon is seventeen, Theon is eighteen, and Viserys and Renly are nineteen.

Disclaimer: George RR Martin owns everything.

**Chapter One**

Rhaenys 297AL

"Are you excited about reuniting with your family then?" Rhaenys heard Sansa ask as the two girls practiced their needlework. Rhaenys looked at her own work which was decent, but compared to Sansa's perfect design it looked dismal.

"Yes dreadfully, considering how I haven't seen them in eight years, but I'm anxious too though." Rhaenys said.

"Oh don't be nervous, they'll surely be delighted to see you"

"One can only hope… I mean going from seeing a person every day to seeing them every few years is a peculiar change." Rhaenys said.

"I can't believe I'm going to see the King and Queen, I still find it strange that the youngest prince is my cousin" Sansa said.

"Well I think of you as a sister, and I'm a princess you know." Rhaenys said as she nudged Sansa's arm.

"Well you'll be my sister soon" Sansa said her eyes shining happily. Rhaenys smiled back at her, but not genuinely. She tried not to think of her betrothal to the Northern heir. Every time somebody brought it up she felt a pang of uneasiness inside her stomach. She didn't really have anything against Robb Stark; she just didn't know him at all. He was always too formal to speak to her, and treated her as if she were some porcelain doll. But the worst part about marrying him was that she'd be doomed to live away from her family her whole life…

"Yes I've always yearned for a sister" Rhaenys said smiling back at Sansa. Sansa and Rhaenys had grown eagerly fond of one another. They were so different but completed each other as close female companions should. Whilst Sansa dreamt of white knights and castles, Rhaenys dreamt of seeing the world. Whereas Sansa was sweet and courteous, Rhaenys was witty and talkative.

"Aren't you excited for these upcoming days? I mean I've always wanted to see a tourney, and who knows father might even betroth me to some handsome Southron Lord or Knight.

Rhaenys smiled at sweet foster sister, wishing she had the same naïve nature Sansa had.

Rhaenys was to travel with the Starks and their other ward Theon Greyjoy to Highgarden for a grand tourney. Rhaenys was excited and anxious; excited to be reunited with her family, but anxious to travel to the capitol after the tourney to be wed Robb Stark. The hardest part was that she'd have to travel back to Winterfell again, and wait another couple of years to see her family once more. It was as if the Gods had accidentally switched each of the girls the wrong fate. Rhaenys was to be married to a high lord and bear his offspring to carry on their family legacy, everything sweet Sansa dreamt of.

"Oh and to see the dragon prince himself, I wonder if he's as brave and handsome as your father." Sansa said half daydreaming.

"He looked a lot like father from what I remember, but you shouldn't marry him he's a prat." Rhaenys joked.

"Rhaenys!" Septa Emmeline yelled "Your lady mother would not approve of you speaking about you brother like that"

Rhaenys rolled her eyes and muttered "I wouldn't be so sure Septa, she's Dornish remember?"

Septa Emmeline scoffed and shook her head.

Sansa and Rhaenys were excused from their needlework, and went down outside into the courtyard for some fresh air. They saw Robb, Bran and Theon in the sparring ring. Robb acknowledged their presence by politely nodding his head towards them, Bran was too focused on his archery to pay attention, and Theon waved and smiled at them.

They sat down on a bench and watched the boys helping Bran.

"I think Theon fancies you Rhaenys" Sansa whispered making Rhaenys snort.

"Theon fancies anyone with legs and teats" Rhaenys said.

Sansa made a noise that sounded something like a scoff and a giggle at the same time.

Sansa had never really liked Theon's boisterous and flirty character; in fact there weren't many who really did like him at all. Rhaenys was very sure that she and Robb were the only friends he had. While Sansa was her closest female companion whom she shared her many secrets and stories with, Theon was the male companion she shared adventures and experiences with.

She had been eight when they snuck off into the Wolfswood resulting with Lord Stark's oddly calm fury and guards searching for them all night. She had been nine when she had kissed him in the stables for the first time just to see what it was like to kiss somebody on the mouth. She had been eleven when he had gotten her drunk for the first time, she could still not remember how she ended up in her chambers that night. She had been thirteen when she drank too many Dornish reds during Lady Catelyn's namesday feast, and they had ended up in her bed. His mouth which tasted like sour wine was on hers, his right hand was inside of the bodice of her gown, and his left hand was stroking her over her smallclothes making her heavily pant. Rhaenys felt her cheeks redden as the last memory came to her mind. The act was so wrong and shameful, but it didn't stop her from sneaking into his chamber at night seeking his skillful fingers. She was a royal princess and was not suppose to act like this, but Rhaenys never felt guilty about it. She knew that Robb had snuck around with a few of the younger serving wenches before the announcement of their betrothal, so she told herself that it wasn't her fault really… She was half-Dornish, yearning for lust and pleasure was in her blood. She was still a maiden, and had enough control to stay one. While Theon was a close friend, she didn't want to give her maidenhead to him. What they had was a healthy friendship with the bonus of lust.

Robb 297AL

He noticed her as soon as he set his eyes on her. That lovely creature with her shiny dark locks and almond shaped brown eyes. Such a sweet and beautiful young lady. He tried to stop staring at her, but it was no use he had never seen such a lovely creature in his life. The girl had finally noticed him her brown eyes meeting his blue ones, and she gave him a shy smile that made his throat ache. Then he felt his brother Bran tugging his hand excitedly and going on and on about how he would get to meet a few of the finest knights in the seven kingdoms. He finally stopped daydreaming about her, and shook his head trying to control himself. _"I am betrothed to another; I should not stare that this maiden no matter how fair." _He bitterly thought.

He stared his betrothed; the princess was beautiful yes there was no doubt about that. She was also had a kind heart, but he didn't love her. They would live in Winterfell and have a courteous and secure marriage, yet it would never be a passionate and happy one. They were too diverse, and not in the way that can attract one another to each other. But they wanted different things, and were too different. Robb was grounded and calm, whereas Rhaenys was spirited and energetic. He knew that she had been fooling around with Theon, but it didn't bother him one bit, and the fact that it didn't displease Robb or make him feel angry or jealous was just one of many reasons to why their marriage wouldn't be a content one.

Sansa 297AL

Entering the gates of Highgarden was like entering a dream. The castle was big, white and shiny. There were flowers everywhere you looked, and everything was so colourful. She heard Arya whine about the strong smell of flowers, which made Sansa scoff at her. Sansa and Arya were to share chambers, while Rhaenys was assigned to a room of her own. But Rhaenys had gladly swapped places with Arya, which would make their stay a whole lot more bearable.

They were to attend a feast that evening to celebrate the tourney that would begin in two days; it was set outside in the Tyrell's beautiful garden. The Tyrells were gracious and welcoming hosts, welcoming them all happily. Sansa couldn't help but feel gleeful at the women in their colourful gowns and the handsome men wearing something other than brown. She was sitting on a dais with Rhaenys, her young aunt Princess Daenerys who had arrived with the Martells, her cousin Princess Arianne of Sunspear, Jeyne Poole the daughter of the steward of Winterfell and Lady Margaery Tyrell. The young girls say there enjoying the feast drinking wine, and excitedly talking about the arrival of the royal family.

"You know I've heard that the King has given Aegon a year to find a betrothed, and that if he doesn't find a lady to marry he'll arrange the marriage himself, same with Prince Jon and Viserys." Lady Margaery said sweetly.

Rhaenys scoffed at this statement and said. "Yes my father _would_ be in a hurry to marry his sons and brother off, yet since they are men they get to live their own lives and travel through the free cities before being shipped off"

"You know what this means though?" Margaery asked.

"We'll be attending weddings all summer?" Daenerys asked.

"It means that the princes will be searching for a suitable bride that's what! And what better place to look than a tourney with the attendance of many noble houses" Margaery said. Sansa felt butterflies in her stomach; if the princes were looking for a betrothal then Sansa may just have a chance. She knew that she shouldn't get her hopes up, but she couldn't help but feel excited. This was her chance her one chance to fulfill her dream. She didn't know if it was the wine, but she couldn't help but feel the urge to slap the fake smile off of Margaery's pretty face. _She was damned if she'd let the flower girl steal her throne._

Robb 297AL

He thought of his family when he snuck her into his chambers. He thought of his betrothed who was in another chamber not too far away with his sister, when the lovely girl grabbed his face and kissed her. He thought of the King who'd likely have his head on the gates of the red keep if he had seen Robb's lips sucking her smooth neck. He thought of his duty as a Stark and heir to Winterfell as he felt her pelvis pressing onto his manhood. He thought of his honour as he unlaced her silk dress. He thought of his pride when her warm hand stroked his manhood. But when Robb finally felt himself inside of her warm cunt, he felt nothing; nothing but her, Jeyne Westerling of the Crag.

Arya 297AL

Arya felt hot, itchy and sticky. The weather in Highgarden did not suit a Stark of Winterfell. Rhaenys and Sansa loved it, but Rhaenys wasn't a northerner and Sansa loved anything that was out of a stupid song. The royal party was to arrive that day, and she looked over to her family. Her father looked solemn like a statue, her mother wore a small smile as always, Robb looked like he was worrying about something, Bran and Rickon looked excited and could not keep still, Sansa kept her face still, though her bright blue eyes shone in excitement. Arya wanted to laugh at her silly sister's excitement.

Sansa looked exceptionally beautiful wearing a light blue silk dress which suited her hair, eye and skin colour. But Sansa could wear a dirty tunic and breeches and still look breathtaking. Arya had to be scrubbed from head to toe, have her hair perfectly made and forced to wear a deeply uncomfortable gown to look remotely pretty, and she would still falter compared to Sansa and Princess Rhaenys. Arya felt herself more bothered by this than she'd care to admit.

The royal party had arrived and they all knelt down as The King and Queen came forward. King Rhaegar was even more handsome than they said with his shiny silver coloured hair and dark lilac eyes, he looked like a true king and warrior, but there was something nerving with the way his dark eyes stared at them. The Queen looked a lot like Rhaenys save for being a lot more slight and pale than her. Two silver haired men stood beside them, one who looked older and was very tall with bright violet eyes that Arya noticed were directed at Rhaenys, the other was younger and slightly shorter with a lithe yet toned frame and the same dark lilac eyes the King had. Lastly there was the third prince; the dark haired grey eyed prince who looked so much like a Stark it scared Arya a bit.

At the feast celebrating the arrival of the royal party, Arya felt as if everyone had come to life. She saw Rhaenys sitting at a dais happily talking to Viserys Targaryen and a black haired blue eyed man. Sansa and Jeyne Poole sat there too but they were both silent. Sansa couldn't keep her eyes off of Prince Aegon who was dancing with Princess Arianne, and Jeyne couldn't keep her eyes off of her grey eyed cousin who was sitting with Robb and Theon. But oddly enough Arya felt plenty of eyes on her, she felt as if she were imagining things or maybe even dreaming, _nobody _evernoticed Arya. Arya felt the King's dark lilac eyes staring at her as if she were some foreign book he was curious about. She felt the Queen looking at her from time to time with sadness in her eyes. She felt her Cousin Prince Jon's grey eyes looking at her with both amusement and curiosity. But the eyes that made her burn in fury and somehow also sent shivers through her spine was the sight of the deep purple eyes of the Crown Prince Aegon staring at her the same way Sansa stared at him.

Sansa 297AL

Sansa sighed as she helped a very drunk Rhaenys inside of their chambers. As always Rhaenys had been drinking way too many cups at the ball. It was a magnificent feast, with hundreds of guests in spectacular clothing, jewels and hairstyles. It was like Sansa's daydreams of grand Southron balls, but better and more impressive than she could've ever imagined it to be. She had made friends with many ladies, and had even danced with the Crown Prince Aegon. He was more beautiful than she had imagined, almost as lovely as King Rhaegar himself.

She kept repeating the memory in her head. Aegon and Rhaenys were dancing, as the music had stopped Sansa saw Rhaenys smiling and whispering something into Prince Aegon's ear, the Targaryen Prince looked over at Sansa and smiled. She saw them both approaching her while linking their arms. Rhaenys unlinked her older brother's arm and sat down. Prince Aegon kissed Sansa's hand and finally spoke up. "My lady Sansa, seeing how lovely my beloved sister's companion is makes me thoroughly condemn myself for not visiting Winterfell" He said not letting go of off her hand.

She felt her cheeks burn, and prayed to the seven that it wouldn't show since blushing usually made Sansa look like an apple with her red hair. Aegon's statement didn't seem to flatter everyone though. Renly Baratheon laughed out loudly, Prince Viserys snorted and Rhaenys just shook her head dismissively.

"Despite my humble words amusing my uncle, sister and foster brother, I was wondering if I could have the honour of dancing with the oh so fair Lady Sansa?" Aegon asked his voice and face not showing any signs of embarrassment.

"I'd be honoured, your grace" Sansa said as Aegon led her to the dancefloor.

Rhaenys drunk giggles disrupted her thoughts. Sansa saw the princess trying to unlace her yellow gown without much result. She walked up to Rhaenys and helped her unlace her gown, as they both dressed into their nightgowns Sansa could not help but notice how Rhaenys and Robb had not spoken one word to each other all night. Rhaenys sat by her parents and siblings during dinner, and then spent the whole feast laughing and joking with Viserys and Renly. Sansa knew that she was very close to both Renly and Viserys, so she was not surprised that she spent the whole evening with them. But Sansa could however not help but to bitterly think how Rhaenys got away with everything. She could drink herself silly and spend the whole night ignoring her duties. Whilst if Sansa did the same thing she'd be in such trouble, it was unfair. Rhaenys was her closest friend and a sister to her, but she could not feel as if Rhaenys got everything Sansa wanted and took it for granted.

"Oh what a night…" Rhaenys said her voice a bit heavy from drunken condition. "I saw them my family again, it was fantastic I had so much fun tonight. Oh and my brother seemed to take an interest in you"

"He danced with every lady in the hall though, I mean he even asked Arya to dance _twice_" Sansa said.

Rhaenys fell silent for a second and then spoke up again. "I know but he did ask me if the lovely Stark girl was promised to anyone yet"

"What really he did? Why did you not tell me of this Rhae?" Sansa asked as she felt happiness exuding in her body.

"Yes he did, before we were headed to bed" Rhaenys said.

During the dinner after the first day of the grand tourney, King Rhaegar Targaryen announced that his son Aegon VI Targaryen was betrothed to Arya Stark of Winterfell. _Aegon had been curious about the wrong Stark girl._

AN: I know there are POV's of many other characters, though this story is mainly about Rhaenys, I like to write from different POV's so readers can get a better insight other characters! Have a Happy Easter guys


	3. Chapter Two

**Hey guys I have one note, the reason why I changed Rhaenys age was because I wanted to explore and develop her friendship with Sansa because it will play a big role in the story.**

**Disclaimer: George RR Martin owns everything**

Rhaenys 297AL

Rhaenys furiously stomped into the king and queen's chambers after dinner that night. The door was bolted so she knocked onto the door harshly. She heard the door open, and saw her father standing by the door.

"Why in seven are you causing such a ruckus?" Her father asked.

Rhaenys ignored her father's question, and walked into their chambers where her mother sat in front of a mirror brushing her hair.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded.

"Meaning of what?" Her father asked confused.

"What do you mean, meaning of what? I mean the announcement during dinner. You're marrying Aegon off to the Arya Stark?" She asked her voice not faltering.

"Rhaenys, your brother is of age now; he needs to secure a marriage. You know that, it is his duty as crown prince of the Realm" He father said calmly. "Why do you seem so upset about it? Surely you don't want to take up old Targaryen traditions regarding marriage?"

"Don't be a fool, I'd rather chew horse droppings than marry Aegon" Rhaenys said which caused her mother giggle.

"Then why are you so affected by this?" Her father asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you personally choose her because she reminded you of another wolf-"Rhaenys blurted out ignoring the king's question.

"Rhaenys that's enough" Her mother sternly said her eyes looking down on the floor, and her father had an odd shameful look on his handsome face.

The room fell silent for a moment and her father said "Aegon requested the betrothal himself"

Whatever reason Rhaenys had expected, it wasn't this. She sat herself on the bed.

"Aegon wanted this? And Lord and Lady Stark are going to allow their twelve year old daughter being shipped off to King's Landing?" She asked her voice finally calming down.

"Well, I doubt they're happy about the circumstances. But they are dutiful people, and will not deny their king anything especially due to the role they took during Robert's failed rebellion." Her lady mother said setting her brush down on the table before her.

"Do you think it's fair though? To force her to marry Aegon, she's only twelve, and I know Arya Stark, I grew up with her and she's not your typical maiden who dreams of marrying a handsome prince and living in a big castle just to breed his heirs, she's got too much of the wolf in her" Rhaenys said.

"Again you are wrong, Aegon assured me that he asked Arya for her hand personally, and she had said yes. We only confirmed it when he asked for consent" Her father said. "Arya Stark hade her chance to say no and didn't take it"

Arya 297AL

It was a nice and breezy morning, with a clear sky and heating sun. Arya sat alone outside in the courtyard of Highgarden watching those who were to compete in the tourney practicing in the sparring ring.

Arya was left deep in her thoughts and sighed.

She saw the king himself on the other side of the courtyard watching his son practice, but for a second she swore that she saw his dark lilac eyes gazing right at her which made her feel a strange unexplainable shiver in her boy. She was so stuck in her thoughts that she didn't see that Rhaenys had sat herself next to her.

"Lovely morning isn't it?" She asked her dark eyes staring right at her. Even though her eyes were brown not lilac, they still held the same gaze as her father's eyes did. "I must congratulate you for the engagement; it seems as if we'll officially be sisters"

Arya stared at her soon to be good sister trying to see what her motives were. Arya and Rhaenys had never been close but they got along all right. Rhaenys had never bullied Arya like Sansa and Jeyne Pool did, not once did she call her "Arya Horseface" or Arya Underfoot". _But not once did she stand up for her either._

"Are you here at the expense of Sansa?" Arya asked.

"No I only came here to seek the pleasure of your company before breakfast" Rhaenys said giving Arya a genuine smile.

"I know she hates me" Arya said looking down.

"She doesn't hate you Arya; she's only startled that's all. It's just that none of us thought that marrying into royalty was something you wanted"

Arya felt her cheeks heat up in fury at this statement and said. "And what would any of you know of what I want? It's not as if you cared to even ask. You brother was the only one who seemed to care enough to even ask"

Rhaenys fell silent and her head tilted downwards in shame. Arya said nothing at that and walked away.

Because of her wild wolfish nature, people would always forget that Arya Stark really was just a girl.

Sansa 297AL

It was day of the second tourney at Highgarden. Sansa was sitting with Rhaenys, Arianne, Viserys, Jon and Renly. Despite the news from the evening before Sansa did not let it affect her. She held her head up high and did not let anyone see her shame of the fact that her younger sister was not only betrothed before her, but also to the Crown Prince. She looked over to Queen Elia who had notably been shamed many times by her husband, and yet Sansa could not ever see any shame or sadness in her eyes. Sansa knew that the Queen refused to let anyone pity her.

"A hundred dragons say that Edric Dayne wins this one" Viserys said.

"I say Ser Loras takes the victory" Renly said.

"You _would_ bet on the knight of flower" Viserys said teasingly as if this were some inside joke. "Any man who's squired for Ser Arthur Dayne, is a man to be feared"

"Yet Edric is still a boy," Arianne said. "No I must tell you all not doubt the Stark boy or my cousin Aegon either. I saw them both training the other day, and I must say that one must not underestimate them."

When the tourney started they saw that Aegon Targaryen and Quentyn Martell were up first against each other. Sansa felt Rhaenys' small hand on hers while Aegon rode over to Arya handing her a red rose while Quentyn did the same thing to Princess Daenerys.

"It's fine" Sansa whispered to Rhaenys. "I didn't even know him, I was being foolish"

Rhaenys opened her mouth to speak, but she decided against it and frowned instead.

The tourney was excellent, just like the day before. Arianne Martell had been right; Robb and Aegon had clearly been underestimated. Aegon was finally unhorsed by Loras Tyrell, who was now up against Robb. Sansa was nervous, her brother was good. But Ser Loras was a spectacular fighter.

"I will expect my gold before we leave Viserys" Renly said smirking at the prince.

"Don't be so sure yet, Robb Stark may win this one." Viserys said smirking back.

"Well if that is the case, you will both owe me a hundred dragons each" Arianne said giving them both a dazzling smile.

"Since when were you in on the bet, Princess?" Renly asked.

"Since now" Arianne answered her smile not faltering making them laugh.

"I'm sure the heiress of Dorne has more gold to last her in a lifetime." Jon said.

"You are right your grace, I should have to require something else off of as a prize if your cousin wins"

It seemed as if it was Princess Arianne's lucky day. Robb managed to finally unhorse Ser Loras, though not without managing to scrape quite a bit of scratches and bruises.

It was announced that Lord Robb Stark of Winterfell was to name a Queen of Love and Beauty. Sansa stood up with crowd and gleefully applauded her brother with pride. But her smiled faltered and she fell back onto her seat when she sat that the crown of roses were handed to the wrong woman. She looked over to Rhaenys who looked more like her mother than ever with her stoic facial expression.

"That little bastard" Renly mumbled through gritted teeth, Sansa looked over to see the young Baratheon's face filled with fury.

"Don't do anything rash" Jon said placing his hand on Renly's shoulder.

"No I'm just going to kill him" He said trying to get up, but Arianne grabbed his arm with more strength than one could expect her to have.

"Don't be a fool, you'll cause more trouble" She said.

"He is dishonoring his betrothed for some Crag girl, how can I not react?"

"Just do as your told Baratheon" Sansa heard Viserys' sharp tone demand. She looked over at him to see that the prince obviously wanted to walk right down and strangle her brother to death, but he was better at controlling himself, but his violet eyes gave his true emotions away.

Sansa looked beside her to see that her companion had left. She also looked over at Queen Elia who for one let her guard down and looked as if she had seen a ghost.

Elia 297AL

The rest of the tourney had been cancelled due to the corruption. The royal party had travelled back to King's Landing in jiffy. Elia was with the small council discussing the Tourney, but Elia paid no attention to the voices of arguing men who played at being the ruler of the world. She thought of Rhaenys instead, her sweet Rhaenys. Everything had been so complete when she saw her daughter, and embraced her after these years. She had grown to be such a lovely young woman, but the Stark boy could not appreciate that.

"Your grace with all due respect, I do advise you to set aside any betrothal that unites your house with the Starks after their clear disrespect. You can not show any sign of weakness" Elia heard Jon Connington say.

"Are you mad? This could cause the Starks to corrupt against the realm once again." Stannis said. "Your grace I advise you to set aside your daughter's betrothal to the Stark boy as his behavior is not to be tolerated, but his sister has done no wrong and the Starks will take it as an insult if you separate Arya Stark from your son, especially since you've brought her and her sister to court."

"Elia, what do you think of this?" She heard her husband ask.

Elia sat there for a long while, not knowing what to say. She hated this, she was sick of all of this. She envied her brother Oberyn who was never sold off to anyone and lived his life as he pleased.

"I agree… With Stannis, it is what's best for the realm" She said in that queenly voice she hated so much.

_It was what her life had come to, to always do what was the best for them realm. Nobody would ever let her to do what is best for herself._

Rhaenys 297AL

"You seem to be fairing well despite recent events" Rhaenys heard a voice behind say.

She was sitting in the courtyard reading a book trying to get some privacy which was rare these days. She looked over to see Viserys standing in front of her.

"You know me too well" Rhaenys said as he sat himself next to her. Rhaenys' betrothal to Robb Stark had finally been set aside, as soon as the High Septon officially announced the end of it, Rhaenys had felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. The hardest part of the announcement was that she would have to make sure that she didn't seem happy about it and this was a majorly tricky task to perform considering how people in the keep would bombard her with their sympathy which had eventually resulted in her isolating herself as much as possible.

"I spoke to Lady Sansa earlier" Viserys said while settling himself down next to Rhaenys. "She's worried about you, I don't blame her either. It feels as if I haven't seen for a while"

"Ah bless my sweet foster sister for her caring persona, but it is not grief that has caused me to conceal myself from the outside world, it's only me not wanting to be bombarded by other people's false sympathies" She said.

They both fell silent for what seemed like a very long minute. She felt Viserys' violets eyes gazing at her, as if he were trying to analyze her; his way of looking at her cause a strange feeling in her abdomen.

Viserys finally spoke up "I may just be speaking folly, but you seem to be fairing quite well for one who's been shamed in front of the entire realm"

"Maybe I'm not just as emotionally sensitive as people expect a woman of my birth to be" She said trying to avoid his concentrated stare.

"So you're saying that Robb Stark's plan did not distress you one bit?" Viserys asked.

"Who said the idea was his?"

Rhaenys quickly caught her tongue, she had not told any of this to anyone. Not even Sansa, whom she would never conceal anything to. Robb Stark has sworn not to tell, she would sometimes felt a bit bad about manipulating a man in love, but every time the pang of guilt caught up, Rhaenys assure herself that the plan was a win-win situation. If she would have been forced to marry Robb, they would both lose.

Viserys fell silent yet again and finally smiled before saying. "Oh my, I fear The North has made you wanton dear Rhaenys"

"It was not the North, only the greedy minds of men with power" Rhaenys said.


	4. Chapter Three

Did anyone see the first episode of season three today? It was so good! Though I'm gutted that I'll have to wait a bloody week to see episode two. On the other hand this chapter will be a bit short (since I have a lot of schoolwork) and I've got to warn about some fluff late on, and if you're shocked by Rhaenys' boldness remember she's half-Dornish and not your typical delicate flower.

Disclaimer: George RR Martin owns everything.

Arya 297AL

It was early in the morning and Arya woke up by somebody knocking on her door. Arya sat up and rubbed her eyes while groaning from the loud noise. She walked up to her door and opened it to see Sansa, Queen Elia and a few of the Queen's handmaidens standing by the doorway.

"Arya, couldn't you put a robe or something else on to cover yourself in? At least put your nightgown on" Sansa said in her most bossy voice. Usually Arya would have complained about Sansa to stop being such a bossy twat, and that she had at least slept with her smallclothes on. But Sansa going back to her old dominant sisterly ways meant that the awkward tension between Arya and Sansa was loosening, so she said nothing and just shrugged.

"Please excuse my sister's indecent attire your grace" Sansa said. "I'm afraid she's still got too much of the North in her, and has not become accustomed to the Southron heat yet."

"Do not fret Lady Sansa" Queen Elia answered in a slightly more casual voice than usual. "Do remember that I am Dornish, so my future goodsister's garb isn't anything of a shock to my eyes"

"So… What's the meaning of the intervention then? Surely it must be bad if the Queen herself can be bothered?" Arya mumbled a bit too sarcastically.

Sansa frowned and the Queen just smiled before saying. "Please call me Elia; we are to be family in less than a fortnight, it is only right if we drop these formalities, and to answer your question, we've come here to take your measurements for your wedding dress, and dresses for other events."

"Other events?" Arya asked as one of the handmaidens forced Arya's arms up and the other two women started to prepare a bath.

"Oh yes, there will be several dinners, balls and other festivities for you to attend to, and you'll also have to hold a sup for a couple of ladies before you and my son wed" Queen Elia answered as Arya's measurements were taken.

"Skinny figure, we'll need a dress that draws attention to her hips and bosom." The handmaiden said not caring about Arya standing right there. "We'll have a low cut bodice, tight sash around the waist, and a corset"

"How am I supposed to breathe with a corset?" Arya asked as the handmaidens unlaced her smallclothes leaving her naked.

"Stop acting like a child Arya and do as you're told" Sansa answered.

Elia stared at Arya, her dark brown eyes analyzing her before saying. "Fine no corset, the wedding will be a long day and we don't want our bride to feel uncomfortable in her clothing"

It was strange; Queen Elia was the picture of the perfect queen; an aura of coolness yet a sweet gentle persona. Arya had barely spoken to her apart from a few formalities; it was strange getting to the Queen while standing naked.

"Thank you your grace" Arya said smirking at her sister who just shook her head.

The handmaidens pushed her into the bath and washed her skin with heavy scented oils. After being washed, the handmaidens dried her body and dressed her. To her surprise Queen Elia dismissed her sister and the handmaidens. She told Arya to sit down in front of her mirror and felt the Queen brush her hair. Arya started to feel a bit nervous; she wasn't used to female company, let alone the Queen's.

"I know how you're feeling you know" The queen said solemnly. "You're different form your sister and a lot less impressed by court."

Arya feel silent, she didn't feel interrogated, but she didn't know what to say to the Queen's bold statement.

The Queen just continued. "I'm aware that it's hard to adjust to this life and I know it sometimes can feel a bit lonely."

Arya finally spoke up. "Yes, but I knew what I was getting myself into".

Elia stopped brushing her hair and started to plait it.

"With all due respect I do wonder why you've put yourself into this position, since you remind me so much of another young girl I once knew a long time ago. She was a lot like you born into a noble family, but she never wanted to be a lady. Though she was promised to another and rebelled against her father, and you only seem to embrace the betrothal" She said. "It cannot surely be love, at least not from the start you only knew each other for two days before getting betrothed. Though my son is very attached and fond of you, and I do think he'll be eating out of the palm of your hand soon enough"

Arya was sure that if she were any other lady, she would've been astounded by her future goodmother's bluntness, but Arya wasn't like other ladies and actually felt the tenseness in her stomach fall by the Queen's honesty.

"Love or no love, Aegon is the only person who noticed me for who I am, and actually appreciated me. It's hard…. To find somebody who accepts somebody like me…." Arya said.

Elia was done with her hair and smiled. "Rhaenys and I have been planning a trip to the Water Gardens to visit my brother in Dorne, I would like it very much if you would accompany us, and Aegon's already said yes, I think you might benefit from being away from court. Dorne isn't like other places in the realm, many scoff at us for our liberated culture but at least it is a lot freer"

Arya smiled and accepted Queen Elia's offer. For once in her life Arya felt comfortable in the company of another woman.

Rhaenys 297AL

It was a week left until Arya and Aegon's wedding, and there was a feast to celebrate the Stark's arrival. Rhaenys felt dead bored during the dinner, ever since her mother had banned her from excessive drinking she finally noticed how dull these formal events actually were. It was a wonder how Sansa who never had more than a cup of watered wine with dinner could enjoy these festivities. Rhaenys retired early telling everyone she was feeling a bit too tired. She decided to go to Renly who had been telling everyone that he was too sick too attend, but Rhaenys knew him well enough to know that he was fibbing. Rhaenys knocked on his door but got no answer, she opened the door and just walked right in to see Renly topless kissing a very naked Ser Loras. Both of them stopped their act in shock and stared at her in both shame and surprise.

"Oh god's, I'm so sorry. I thought you were alone" She blurted out before running off in the hallway just to bump into a very hard chest. She took a step back to see Viserys standing there.

"For being too tired for dinner, you seem to be full of energy" He said giving her his usual smirk.

Rhaenys was still shocked from what she had seen in Renly's room, and tried to give him a proper answer but could not speak coherently. "I uh was going see. But uh I saw him, and seven hells I uh, and I cannot tell because no I need but no"

Viserys' face went from filled with amusement to genuine concern. "Rhaenys what are you talking about, did something happen?"

"No of course not, nothing happened well something did but I can't tell you… Renly will kill me" Rhaenys said a bit too quickly.

Before Viserys could reply they saw Renly walking over to them, and Viserys seemed to finally understand.

"Well I guess the cat's finally out of the bag" Viserys said highly amused.

"Well that… Among other things" Renly replied looking just as amused as Viserys. Rhaenys looked over at them both, and felt so stupid as if there was an ongoing joke that she wasn't in on.

"Wait…. You knew?" Rhaenys asked Viserys and Renly who couldn't stop laughing.

"Well yes, but luckily I figured it out myself instead, so I spared myself from making the face you're making" Viserys said.

Rhaenys stood still in shock and annoyance folding her arms. Renly walked over to her hugging his arms around her and kissed her temple.

"Don't be in a strop Rhae, I was eventually going to tell you" Renly said before going back to his chambers where Loras was waiting for him.

"Now what do I do?" Rhaenys asked. "Renly's off to Loras and it's too early for bed, and I don't want to go back to the dinner feast"

"Come on let's go for a walk outside, I doubt they'll notice my absence" Viserys said putting his arm around her. Rhaenys had always been very short for her age, and Viserys who had shot up like beanstalk after she left for the North towered over her and made her feel so tiny.

"It's almost like having a walking armrest" He joked as they went out into one of the keeps smaller gardens making Rhaenys glare at him.

"No short jokes" Rhaenys said trying to get off Viserys' grip, but as she almost got free she felt his arms spin her around so that she was standing right in front of him their chests pressed against each other. She felt his violet eyes burning through her making her stomach flip.

"But I like the short jokes" Viserys said his arms sliding down to her waist; Rhaenys felt her spine shiver and started taking deep breaths. She knew that what she was doing was so wrong, and would cause a scoundrel if anyone saw them so close to one another. Not so much because Viserys was her father's brother, they were Targaryens after all, it wasn't anything new; but she had just set her betrothal with Robb Stark aside. But it was him, it always him ever since they were children he was the one person who made her smile like no other. Being away from each other for seven years did not change anything, and only made them closer.

"Is this how you charm the ladies? You compare them to furniture?" Rhaenys asked giving him a sly smile.

"Only the pretty ones who talk too much" He said while cupping her cheek with his hand, staring right into her eyes.

"You're so full of-"But before Rhaenys could fully speak she felt his lips on hers, Rhaenys automatically put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Viserys started to press his body harder against his, and slipped his tongue inside of her mouth when they heard somebody walk into the garden. Rhaenys instinctively ran behind an alcove and hid there, she did not feel like explaining herself to whoever might have walked out to the garden.

"So this is where you've been?" She heard a very drunk Jon say.

"Yes, I needed some fresh air and I was not in a festive mood" Viserys said.

"Oh I don't blame you; my mother's kin have plenty of fine qualities, but festive is not one of them" Jon slurred making Viserys laugh.

"So you've decided to here and spend your night here in your drunken state?"

"I was actually sent to my chambers by my father, but I think I went into wrong hallway" Jon said.

"I don't blame him, you're a mess" Viserys said. Rhaenys felt very uncomfortable kneeling on the ground hiding and couldn't wait for Jon to just leave.

"Targaryen's don't behave like drunken fools in front of guests" Jon said trying to imitate their father without much success. "It's not my fault, I'm only a man and that Poole girl looked very tempting in that low cut pink dress, I couldn't help my hands"

Rhaenys heard Viserys dragging Jon up to his chambers. She took the chance to run off to her chambers. While running she bumped into Theon who had accompanied the Stark's to the capitol. He looked at her and smirked. Rhaenys flushed, there was no denying what she had been up to, she felt that her lips were still swollen, her hair had come out its elaborate hairstyle, and she had dirt on her skirts from kneeling behind the alcoves in the garden.

"You had better keep your mouth shut Greyjoy, if you tell anyone you're dead" Rhaenys demanded.

"I didn't even see you tonight, you went straight to bed after dinner, remember?" Theon said still smirking before walking off.

Rhaenys had finally managed to get into her chambers to see Viserys sitting on her bed.

"Seven hells you scared me" Rhaenys said.

"I just wanted to say good night" He answered. "Sadly we were cut off by brother before it could come to that"

Rhaenys walked over to him and boldly straddled his lap, cupped his face and kissed him.

She felt him harden under her and tried to slip her tongue in his mouth but instead Viserys decided to push her gently off.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Any further and I'll be ripping that dress off of you and claiming that precious maidenhead of yours" He said.

"So why don't you? If anything you should claim it, there's nobody else I'd rather want" She said not even the slightest bit embarrassed by her bold statement crossing her arms feeling like a small child.

"It's just not the right moment" Viserys said kissing her head before heading out of her room.

_When was the right moment then?_


	5. Chapter Four

Arya 297AL

It was three days until her wedding, and everything was being prepared for the wedding feast non stop. It was as if the red keep never slept. Arya's mother and sister would tell Arya that it was her duty to be a part of preparations, and that she had the finale word in decision makings. Arya didn't know anything about preparing for royal affairs, so she just agreed on anything her mother or the Queen wanted. She also had to host a sup for a bunch of ladies that had arrived to the capitol to attend the royal wedding.

Arya sat on her bed, and had an hour before the banquet started. Queen Elia had provided her with three new handmaidens to follow her around and satisfy to her every need. Arya couldn't stand the dainty little girls with their ongoing chatter about highly uninteresting subjects like dresses that were in style, which noble was doing what and to who, and about Ser Loras's hair.

Her handmaidens had helped her bathe so that stank of lilies, and had laced her in a light green gown with white lace sewed on, and braided her hair into a bun on top of her head. The dress was lovely and her hair was flawlessly done. But Arya fell extremely out of place, and was sure that even Bran would look more feminine wearing this dress that probably cost more than a fisherman earned in a year. Arya had dismissed the ladies after they had finished making her into a plastic doll.

Arya heard a knock on her door. _"Ugh I told Sansa and Mother to leave me alone"_ she thought and grumpily sighed as she walked up to her door. To her surprise she saw Aegon standing there.

"I thought I might escort you to the dining room" He said smiling

"Why? It's being held here in Maidenvault?" She said in a grumpy voice which only resulted in him smiling wider.

"Because I'm leaving for a small hunting trip with my brother and uncle" He said.

"So? It's only a small walk past the hall stupid" She answered feeling herself getting annoyed by his attitude.

"Well I won't be back until two days time, and I wanted to see my wolf-bride before I leave and if I may say, you look absolutely lovely in that dress" Aegon said as he linked his arm into hers infuriating her further.

"I feel stupid, I hate dresses, and they're itchy and restrict me from roaming freely" She said as he walked her to the dining hall. When they got there Arya saw her mother, the Queen and few serving maids making the finishing touches.

Aegon walked over to her and whispered in her ear. "Well as soon as we're wed, we'll be in Dorne and you can wear whatever you like".

Arya looked away smiling as he kissed her forehead and walked off.

Rhaenys 297AL

"It feels as if I haven't seen you for ages" Sansa said as she and Rhaenys walked to Maidenvault.

"I'm sorry I hope you haven't taken my absence to heart, I really just wanted to avoid the climax of everybody staring at me in pity" Rhaenys said.

"I hope you're not feeling too down anymore though" Sansa said giving her a sweet smile with concern.

"Oh no, I honestly had to act a lot more sad than I was to be honest" Rhaenys blurted out.

"Wait what do mean, act sad?" Sansa asked her standing still.

"Well I uh, the thing is me and Robb sort of planned the whole thing so that we wouldn't have to end up married" Rhaenys said staring at her nails, cursing herself for her big mouth.

"By planning I assume you mean that you manipulated my brother into this scheme of yours" Sansa coldly said.

Rhaenys felt a hug pang of guilt in her stomach and loudly tried to excuse herself "No of course not, he was in on it too and-"

"Excuse me your grace, but I'd like to walk to the banquet alone" Sansa said stomping off in such fury, that Rhaenys didn't dare to run up to her.

Rhaenys slowly walked and tried not to cry, she felt extremely guilty for lying to Sansa. Sansa knew everything about her, and would scold her for her somewhat wanton ways, but at the end of the day she would never love Rhaenys any less. She would always accept Rhaenys for who she was.

As she arrived to the dining room of Maidenvault she saw that it was filled with a couple of ladies who had travelled to King's Landing for the wedding. She recognized several of them such as her cousin Arianne, her other eight bastard cousins from Dorne who many referred to as the Sand Snakes, her uncle's paramour Ellaria Sand, her aunt Daenerys, Jeyne Poole, Lady Margaery Tyrell, Arthur Dayne's younger sister Allyria Dayne, Willas Tyrell's wife Lady Cersei whom always stared oddly at her Rhaenys mother with her emerald eyes in such distaste, that it made Rhaenys want pull the woman's golden hair off of her pretty head. There were also many other ladies who had come all of the way from the North.

Many of the ladies looked at her and bowed their heads at Rhaenys when she appeared. She looked over at Sansa who was talking to Lady Cersei's little blonde daughter who stared at Sansa in awe. Rhaenys saw that the places had been assigned and was sat next to Daenerys, and a beautiful northern lady with black hair.

Rhaenys greeted Dany, and the black haired Northerner who Rhaenys recognized as Dacey Mormont of Bear Island.

They all stood up as Arya appeared and sat next to her mother. Before their first course was to be served Arya stood up awkwardly making a toast to thank all the ladies that made their time to attend the sup and wedding. Arya looked lovely in her gown and her braided hair style, and Rhaenys couldn't help but to notice how Arya didn't look as confident in a dress as she did when she stole one of Robb's tunics that she wore with her riding breeches.

"Doesn't she look lovely?" Daenerys asked her violet eyes shining at their future queen.

"Indeed she does, but it's peculiar since last time I saw Lady Arya she was dressed in her brother's riding clothes and snuck off riding whenever she was able to escape from her septa. Now look at her all womanly and dainty in her lacey dresses and pretty hair, and not only is she getting married, but she's now our future queen" Dacey said staring Arya who was nervously smiling at Rhaenys cousin Tyene Sand who was just babbling as always. "You think you've got a person figured out, but then they surprise you and get married to the future king"

"I think Lady Arya will make a fine queen, though rumor has it that Cersei Lannister is enraged that Aegon didn't marry her daughter instead of Arya" Daenerys said. "Tywin Lannister didn't seem too happy about this either, and you remember what happened the last time a Lannister was displeased" Daenerys said.

"Didn't Tywin want to marry Cersei off to the King though? But King Aerys chose Queen Elia instead" Dacey asked Rhaenys.

Rhaenys drank some wine out of her goblet and said. "Yes thankfully the Mother was merciful, and spared me from becoming a lioness"

The dinner went on and was what most ladies would call a success, but Rhaenys called it boring and frustrating since Sansa refused to acknowledge or even _look_ at Rhaenys. Though Rhaenys knew she had herself to blame, she still felt the urge to talk to her As they all departed from the dining room, Rhaenys snuck up behind Sansa and dragged her into an empty hallway.

"Your grace?" Sansa asked coolly. Sansa would only refer to Rhaenys with a formal title when she was angry at her since Sansa knew it enraged her.

"Will you please stop that and talk to me" Rhaenys demanded. "I'm so so _so_ sorry for lying to you and I know what I did wasn't right, but both Robb and I agreed, and I couldn't marry him and-"

"That's the problem, it's always about you always getting whatever you want, and no matter who gets hurt" Sansa loudly said. This was the first time Rhaenys saw Sansa lose control.

"Sansa I-"

"No! You always get what you want, and you never think of the consequences because you always get whatever you want. You never think of anyone but your own self" Sansa said. "What about your mother? Did you not think of how this would break her? She went through the same thing you know, and it resulted in a war. You never think do you?"

Rhaenys just stood there and pathetically mumbled an apology, but Sansa didn't have any of it and walked away.

Arya 297AL

It was the morning of her wedding day; Arya woke from knock on her door. She sat up and opened her door to see her mother and her three handmaidens walk inside of her chambers. The handmaiden's slipper her smallclothes off and scrubbed her skin raw as they did every morning. Arya stood up and felt herself getting dried while her mother brought Arya's wedding dress over. The dress was lovely; it was ivory silk with light blue-grey lace trimmings.

"You can leave us, thank you girls" Her lady mother said to the handmaidens whom all curtsied and left the room.

Lady Catelyn put a thin white silk shift on her body. Arya knew that after the bedding ceremony the men would shred her dresses and only leave her with this attire on that didn't leave anything to the imagination.

"I've always thought about this day" Lady Catelyn said she laced Arya inside of her wedding dress. "All I wanted is for you to be a little lady, but I knew that you had too much of the wolf inside of you, so your father and I decided not to be as hard on you, and let you roam free most of the time. I just wanted for you to be happy and free, instead you go get married at twelve" Arya could tell that her mother wanted to cry, and was trying to hold her voice in control.

"Mother, I chose this myself, I had the chance to refuse the prince but I said yes because I want to marry him" Arya said. "You know I refuse to succumb to anything I don't want to do"

"That's true; you've always been extremely headstrong" Catelyn said. "The prince is mighty fond of you, and he will make a good husband. I suppose that's all what a mother wants for her child"

She sat down in front of her mirror as her mother dried her damp hair with a cloth.

"I will miss you and father a lot though, I've never been away from you all in my life" Arya said trying not to cry at the thought of being away from her family.

"We will miss you a lot too, but I'm sure you'll be in good hands." Lady Catelyn said starting to brush through her hair. "Now if you have any questions, please ask away"

"The eeeh b-bedding, does it hurt?" Arya asked nervously while she flushed.

"A bit, but I'm positive that Prince Aegon will be gentle. New husbands always do know to be gentle with maidens, and you've been riding a lot so it may not be as painful" She answered while setting her brush down and braiding her hair up.

She heard somebody enter the chambers, and looked to see Sansa walking inside her chambers. She looked ravishingly beautiful as always in a lace gown and her red hair partially braided up with a few loose curls hanging down.

Arya stood up when her mother was finished with her hair, and felt her kiss her forehead and mutter. "You look so beautiful"

Sansa walked over to her and hugged her while giving her a genuine smile that she would barely reserved for Arya.

"You look beautiful Arya, absolutely stunning" Sansa said smiling.

"I cannot recall the last time you've given me a compliment" Arya joked while they walked out to the carriages that would take them to the Sept of Baelor.

"Well you do" Sansa said. "I do apologize for my aloof behavior these past few weeks; I ignored you during the weeks where a bit of sisterly affection would probably serve as very useful"

"Don't mention it, you're here now" Arya said.

She saw Sansa open her mouth to answer, but as they got outside to the main entrance outside she saw her father and brothers standing there. They all complimented her calling her beautiful. Her father had her maiden's cloak. It was made of grey lace with a direwolf sewn on it. Her father clasped it onto her shoulders right before they stepped onto the carriage that was going to take her and her father to the Sept, while her mother, sister and brothers were transported to the Sept with another carriage.

Arya felt her stomach knot with anxiety as they travelled through the city. She held onto her father's hand as they heard a huge crowd outside cheering in glee.

"They're all excited for their new princess" Her father said trying to calm her down, but Arya just clenched her hand tighter on his. "Hey, it's alright love. It's going to go well"

The carriage finally arrived in front of the Sept, and Ned linked his arm into hers as they walked out. There were two guards in front of them and two guards behind them as they walked up the stairs. The crowd was cheering and yelling for the new princess. Arya felt as if she wanted to faint, but took a deep breath.

The doors to the Sept opened and they walked inside the Sept, and walked passed the wedding guests. Arya felt all eyes on her, the Sept was hot and the air sticky. Arya felt her dress itch her skin from the clinging warm air. Her father took her all way to where Aegon and the High Septon stood. Aegon looked absolutely handsome wearing black and red silk making his white-gold hair shine. His deep lilac eyes shone as he saw her, giving her a look of approval which made Arya want to slap and kiss his stupid smug face at the same time.

The ceremony was long, boring, sticky, and hot. Arya was relieved when they finally got to switch cloaks. She felt her Direwolf cloak unclasp being and replaced by a silky black cloak with the famous red three headed dragon on it. It was odd how switching some cloths placed on her shoulders could make her stomach stir in sadness.

As Aegon kissed her in front the crowd, all she could think of was of how she had become the one thing she dreaded just to be free.

Rhaenys 297AL

Rhaenys felt as if her stomach was going burst from all the heavy wedding food, and her head was spinning from all the wine and dancing.

She felt extremely annoyed and sad by Sansa still ignoring her, and looked as she saw her dancing with Edric Dayne. But when she heard Arthur's Dayne's brother Lord Dayne announce of the betrothal between Sansa and his son and heir Edric Dayne, Rhaenys was pretty sure that she was going to throw the heavy wedding food up.

She felt somebody drag her up to her dance floor.

"Fun night eh?" Renly asked as they spun around.

"Dizzy is a better way to describe this festive evening" She answered back.

"Well that's because you seem to insist upon having a cup of wine with every course dear princess" He said.

"Oh shut up, your japes aren't too amusing at the moment" She grumpily said. "Anyways I hear you won't be accompanying us to Dorne then"

"No I'm afraid not, me and Ser Loras will be travelling through the free cities, before going to Summerhall to rebuild the ruins, your father said that if I succeed in rebuilding the keep he'll make me Lord of Summerhall" Renly said.

"Nothing like a romantic weekend away, eh?" Rhaenys cheekily said. "I thought you wanted to join the Kingsguard"

"Now who's making not so amusing japes?" Renly asked. "I did, but I found that celibacy and guarding the king isn't for me, I prefer the finer things in life"

"If only I was born with a cock instead of teats, then my father my father would ship me off to rule some lands instead of being someone's wife" She said annoyed.

They finished dancing, and Rhaenys tried to talk to Sansa, but Sansa kept on succeeding on avoiding her. Rhaenys felt her eyes water, so she excused herself, and told everyone at the dais she sat by that she needed some fresh air.

She felt her legs wobble not knowing if it were because of the wine or because of her being distraught by Sansa, and she walked into a deserted corridor, and sat herself down on the marble floor and burst out into tears.

She heard steps approaching her and she felt the person sit right next to her putting their arms around her. She didn't need to look to know that it was Viserys that had followed her.

"Rhaenys what's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked in a soothing voice he only reserved for her.

Rhaenys only felt herself sob even more by his sweet caring affection.

"Sansa, found out" She said between sobs as he stroked her hair. She leaned into his chest so that he wouldn't see her face that presumed was red from crying. "She found out about me and Robb planning everything, and she hates me now"

"She doesn't hate you, she's just hurt, and she'll come around. You've been friends far too long for her to ignore you forever." She heard Viserys say soothingly before bringing her face to him and smiled at her. She felt embarrassed by the state of her face looked away, but he cupped her face with his hands and made her look at him.

"Don't look at me, I look terrible" She said still not looking at his eyes.

"Never" He said before kissing her with such force that she felt her body heat up and shiver at the same time. She only separated herself from his lips to take a deep breath, so he started to kiss her jaws and went down to her neck. She couldn't help but moan a bit too openly, and heard him softly laugh and instinctively pushed him down to the floor and straddled on his lap. She grabbed his face and kissed him again. Viserys grabbed her hair gently as he slipped his tongue in her mouth. Rhaenys felt so hot, and it wasn't from the room. She felt a burning tickle in her lower stomach, and tried to calm the tickling in her body by grinding herself onto his hardness. Viserys groaned through her lips and flipped her over so that he was on top of her without sopping their kiss. She felt him move her arms up to her shoulders and then settling his hands to her hips and lightly squeezing them which made her shiver. She could taste the wine in his mouth, and as she wrapped her legs around him, he stopped kissing her and sat up. Rhaenys sat up stared at him in confusion.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I can't do this to you, not on the floor love" He said kissing her nose.

"Why, don't you want me?" She asked while knowing that she was being ridiculous, but she couldn't help it and swore to herself to never drink wine ever again.

"Don't be stupid Rhae, you know that you're the most beautiful thing to me" He said stroking her cheek smiling at her.

"Then why did you stop? I know that you've been with plenty of other women before me" She asked.

"Yes but I never cared for them like I do for you and-"But before Viserys could continue, Rhaenys pounced back onto his lap and attacked his lips while hiking her skirts up.

"I only want you" Rhaenys said in between kisses. "Only you no one else".

Viserys pushed her back onto the marble floor again and kissed her neck downwards while she slipped her smallclothes off. She felt his hands gently running up her thighs. But he stopped and looked at her with his violet eyes glazing as if to ask for her approval before going further.

"Viserys… Please…" She begged and his hands finally reached her mound gently stroking her. Rhaenys closed her eyes and started breathing faster and faster and almost yelped when she felt his finger inside of her. Her breath felt fain and she felt as if her body would burst into flames from the heat radiating off of their bodies pressed together. He pressed a second finger, and then a third, and Rhaenys felt herself clench as she was about to reach her climax when Viserys stroked her sensitive nub with his thumb as the same time. Rhaenys felt herself overwhelmed and felt something inside of her explode while Viserys crashed his lips on her mouth to silence her groans.

Rhaenys lay there in sweat, heat and ecstasy, and started as Viserys sat up to unlace his breeches before settling down between her thighs. Rhaenys felt him gently slip into her, and felt an unpleasant stinging sensation inside of her, and then finally he broke her barrier which made her groan in pain and she felt tears trickling down her eyes.

"Breathe love" He said kissing her cheeks. "The pain will soon be over".

Viserys was eventually right, soon enough her groans of pain were replaced by moans of pleasure. Viserys finally got to move at the pace he wanted to, and Rhaenys felt herself release again as he thrust hardly into her wetness by stroking her nub, and not long after that did his violet eyes close as he spilled his seed into her.

Viserys lay his head onto her chest and Rhaenys stroked his hair as they jut lay there on the floor.

_This was it. This was how it always was supposed to be. If Rhaenys died now, she'd die as the happiest person alive._


	6. Chapter Five

**Hey guys! So I just have two important notes to make; since many of you have commented on Viserys being somewhat out of character in this fic. It's written in the books that Daenerys confessed that Viserys was actually kind to her and looked out for her, and the reason he grew bitter and cruel was because he had to beg and live in exile, while taking care of his baby sister when he himself was a child too. He might have been born with some Aerys' madness, but I think all Targaryens are mad in their own ways, and I'm sure that if Viserys would've grown up with his brother and Elia instead being in exile he would grow to be a better person. Secondly I won't be able to update until Sunday since I'm going to London for the weekend!**

Aegon 297AL, King's Landing

"It's time to tame the she-wolf"

"Make her growl my prince"

"Show her the dragon"

Aegon listened to all the wanton jokes made by the giggling ladies made they tore his clothes of excitedly. He couldn't help but laugh at their excited grins while they travelled to his chambers. Finally when they had arrived in front of the doors did they leave him in nothing but his tunic and smallclothes.

Aegon quietly opened the door to his chambers, and saw Arya sitting on his bed basically shaking. Aegon got a goblet and poured wine into it. He walked over to Arya, and handed her the goblet, but she shook her head.

"Drink it, it'll help your body relax" He gently said.

Arya took the goblet and drank it down a bit too quickly.

"Oh my, my Lady wife I think this is the first time I've ever seen you so nervous" Aegon said giving her a smirk making Arya glare at him, her grey eyes shining.

"Shut up, I'm not nervous I'm only cold" Arya said looking more relaxed. But Aegon only stared at her.

"Stop staring" She said. "You're being annoying"

Aegon did not respond, but stroked her face and gently kissed her lips. Before she could move Aegon placed his hands on her hips, and licked her lips. She tasted of sweet wine and lemon cakes. He gently pushed her down onto her back, and started putting his lips to her neck leaving soft kisses.

Aegon sat up and took his tunic off, and then stared at his new wife. She looked absolutely arousing in her thin white shift that enhanced her dark hair and grey eyes. Aegon felt himself harden from this sight. It was strange how he always felt too weak with arousal whenever he saw her. Aegon had been with all kind of women from tavern girls working in Flea Bottom to highly skilled courtesans in the Summer Isles. Aegon knew that Arya wouldn't be a skilled lover and that she was very young and wouldn't know much at all about lovemaking. But Aegon had never felt more aroused by anyone in his life.

"Stop staring at me with that stupid grin" Arya grumpily said. Aegon knew that this was her way of telling him to continue kissing his neck, so Aegon went back to kissing her smooth neck, gently licking and biting downwards. He felt her chest rising and her breaths getting faint. Aegon slid Arya's shift off of her body so that she was fully naked. Aegon started to kiss each of her small breasts, and took her right nipple into his mouth and started to suckle while gently kneading her left breast.

"Oh…" He heard her moan as she started to suckle harder, and eventually he also paid attention to her left nipple, and started to rub her wetness with his hand.

"Oh… Oh…" She moaned. Aegon was sure that Arya never knew of this side of lovemaking, and knew that it would be painful later on so he decided give her some pleasure to numb the pain he thought as he slipped two fingers inside of her, and kissed her. He fastened his pace until she finally released with a loud moan. He kissed her cheek and then her mouth, and placed himself between her thighs. He felt her gasp from the pain as he broke her maidenhead. Aegon kissed the tears on her cheeks while slowly sliding inside of her. Aegon found it very hard to control himself when he was inside of her. She was so tight, wet and hot, and it was hard to maintain his slow pace, but since he didn't want to hurt Arya he was patient. But to his surprise he felt Arya flip him onto his back and watched as she straddled him and rode him. Aegon couldn't last for very long and came inside of her shortly after her release. Arya got up to wash the blood that had trickled down her thighs from Aegon breaking her maidenhead. She got in bed, and Aegon snaked his arms around her waist and fell right asleep.

Rhaenys 297AL, King's Landing

Rhaenys woke up sometime after noon; she felt her head banging and felt pain everywhere. She sat up to see that she was still wearing her silk gown from the night before. Rhaenys tried to remember how she got into bed but it was mostly a blur. All she could remember was falling asleep in the corridor after she had been intimate with Viserys. Rhaenys blushed as she recalled the night before.

She heard a knock on her door, and opened it to see her mother standing there with two maids.

"Good morning" Rhaenys groaned her throat feeling dry.

"I think good afternoon would be more suitable" Her mother said as one of the maids started to unlace her dress.

"It's a wedding mother, not all of us can last too long with wearing ourselves down" Rhaenys said.

Her mother smiled at her and said. "Of course not, Lord Stannis found Jon passed out in the Tower of the Hand, but not even he fell asleep with his clothes on"

Rhaenys snorted at this statement, and saw as her mother's eyebrows rise she looked at Rhaenys in her smallclothes. Rhaenys looked down to see that her thin white smallclothes were stained red.

"Uhm… My moon blood has arrived" Rhaenys lied, but her mother didn't look too convinced. "Well was there anything in particular that you wanted mother?"

"Oh I just wanted to make sure that you didn't sleep the day off, and I haven't seen much of you for a while" She said as Rhaenys was laced into a simple gown.

"Well the wedding has taken up a lot of your time" Rhaenys said as the maids walked out of the chambers.

"Yes I do apologize if it seems as if I've been avoiding you" Her mother said as they both sat by a table on Rhaenys small balcony.

Rhaenys only shrugged at this statement and said. "No worries, I haven't felt ignored"

"Good…. Now about your moon blood" Her Queen Mother said making Rhaenys flinch a bit.

"What about it?" Rhaenys asked suddenly interested in staring at her nails.

"I do recall you complaining about your stomach cramps from your moon blood about a week ago" She said giving her a smirk.

"Oh…." Rhaenys said not knowing what to say.

"Well either your insides aren't working as they should, or you've been intimate with someone last night, and I did notice how you wondered off long before the bedding ceremony to not return back to the wedding feast"

"Oh my, don't you pay attention?" Rhaenys bitterly asked as the bright sun shined in her eyes. All Rhaenys wanted was to lie down in her bed all day…

Her mother's bony shoulders shrugged as she said. "I am a mother it's what I do, but don't try and change the subject Rhaenys. Now is this or is this not your monthly bleeding?"

Rhaenys thought of coming up with some excuse about stress or just not feeling too happy, but Rhaenys was sick of all the lies and said. "No…. It's not my monthly bleeding…. I ended up…. getting uh…. intimate…. I'm sorry…. you're not angry with me are you?"

"Me? No I'm from Dorne remember. Anyways your brothers have been doing the same thing for years, and you're not betrothed to the Stark boy anymore. But if I may ask who was it?" Her mother asked.

"It was Viserys, I was feeling down… and he uh… comforted me…" Rhaenys said staring down at the ground.

"I thought as much, you two have been inseparable since you were born" She said. "I was convinced that you would end up attracted to each other in the future"

"It's not just attraction mother" Rhaenys said finally looking up at her mother's dark eyes. "I love him, I always have. I cannot imagine being with anybody else but him"

"You father won't be too happy about this I fret"

"Why not? I know he's my uncle, but he's closer to my age than fathers, will anybody really be surprised?" Rhaenys asked.

"I know my love, Viserys talked about you the two of you being married since you both were children and maybe it is meant to be, but your father won't allow it since he wants to avoid the realm speaking ill of our family for marrying each other inside the house" Her mother said in a sympathetic voice. "But I can try and talk to him, I don't know if he will say yes, so don't get your hopes up."

From then on Rhaenys had learnt to never get her hopes up. _Never expect anything, and you'll never be disappointed. _

Renly 298AL, The Water Gardens

Renly felt the sandy heat get to his head. When he was a child and had arrived in King's Landing, it took him years to get used to the heat of the capitol. But compared to the Dornish sun, the air in King's Landing felt like a cool breeze when Renly thought about it.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Loras asked as they rode into the gates of the Water Gardens.

"Lovely, though I fear the heat might kill me" Renly said.

"We're only by the sea; now imagine if you had been in the midst of the Dornish Desert?" Loras asked smiling at him. "How do you think our dear princess will react to your arrival?"

"I'm not sure, it depends on how torn she is by the recent news" Renly answered.

It had been two moons since the royal wedding. Renly and Loras had been to Pentos and Braavos, travelling and not having a care in the world since they could do as they liked because nobody knew who they were. The citizens of the free cities didn't even lift an eyebrow when they saw them openly showing their affections to one another. But when Renly had received a raven in Braavos from the King announcing the betrothal of Prince Viserys and Lady Allyria Dayne he knew that he couldn't stay. Even though neither Viserys nor Rhaenys would ever admit to anyone of their love for one another, Renly knew that they were both head over heels for on another. Renly couldn't imagine how she was feeling now, and headed straight to Dorne after hearing this news.

Prince Doran Martell greeted them kindly as he was carried around in his chair. Renly saw Loras sigh in relief. Because of the feud between the Dornishmen and the men of the Reach, he wasn't too sure how the Dornishmen would react to a Tyrell being there. As they got settled into their rooms, Renly went to look for Rhaenys alone as Loras and Arya went to spar outside.

He knocked onto her door, but received no answer back. He tried to open her door but it was locked.

"No Arya I don't want to go riding, I'm too tired" He heard her voice yell.

"Since when were you too tired to go riding?" Renly jokingly asked. Renly didn't hear anything for a second, but then Rhaenys finally opened her door, and jumped on him and hugged him crying.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Braavos?" Rhaenys asked. Renly took a look at her, and obviously the news had hit her very hard. Her eyes were red and puffy, and eyes had dark rings. She reminded Renly of Queen Elia on her sickly days.

They both walked into her chambers and sat by a small table in her room.

"I had to come and see you… you know after about the news…" He said while Rhaenys looked at the table.

"It's to be expected, it's what I deserve" She said.

"Rhaenys what are talking about?" Renly asked.

"I mean after scheming with Robb to end our betrothal, the seven have set to punish me by firstly taking my best friend hate me and now the only person I want to spend my life with is to marry another" She said in strange monotone voice. "They'll probably take you away from me too"

Renly should have been surprised about Rhaenys conniving with the Stark boy, but he knew Rhaenys well enough to know that this action was something she was capable of.

"I'm not going anywhere love, and I-"But before he could finish his sentence Rhaenys fell down to the floor and got a pot and threw up in it. Renly knelt down to Rhaenys and held her dark curls up while she finished emptying her stomach.

"I'm sorry, my stomach hasn't gotten used to the spiced Dornish food yet" She said weakly smiling.

As they both stood up Renly noticed something odd. Most women would lose weight while grieving, and somehow Rhaenys had gained weight. She wasn't wearing much but a light silk dress. While Rhaenys did have a woman's body with curves and full breasts. Renly could not notice how her hips were wider, and how her breasts were almost as heavy as Princess Arianne's pair. He finally understood.

"Rhaenys, when was your last moon blood?" He asked as she cleaned her mouth with a wet cloth.

"I don't know, after hearing the news from my father I haven't thought about anything else much, it could be from the stress" She said.

"Come on Rhaenys, I know you aren't stupid enough to believe that" He said. "You cannot avoid this no matter hard you try"

"No Renly!" She yelled. "I refuse to believe it, it can't happen, what will become of me? Having another man's bastard while he's married? How will I ever show my face again?"

Renly looked at Rhaenys. She wasn't the same skinny child with wild curls and chubby cheeks. She was now a woman almost grown, but as he looked into her eyes. Those big brown eyes filled with sorrow and somehow still full of innocence. Her dark eyes were the only part of her appearance that hadn't changed since she was a child. He knew that he would do anything for her, and risk anything for this selfish, reckless, wanton girl.

He just sighed and said. "No your child won't be a bastard, I won't allow it".

Later that day Renly sent a raven to King Rhaegar asking for Princess Rhaenys' hand.


	7. Chapter Six

**Hello my cherries! First off I am so so so so so so so sorry that I didn't update as promised on Sunday, but I had the flu this week and I could barely get out of bed! Secondly I wonder if anybody would be interested in becoming a BETA? Since grammar and editing aren't strong points of mine. Thirdly Ashara Dayne didn't give birth to a stillborn daughter, and she never committed suicide. **

**Arya 298AL, The Water Gardens, Dorne**

Dorne was better than Arya had expected. She had never felt so free in her life. Even though her mother and father would look the other way most of the time she would do act unladylike, people would still sneer at her for not acting as Sansa did back in Winterfell. However in Dorne she found no such trouble; nobody looked twice at her for spending her each day horseback riding or practicing in the sparring ring. Her fighting skills had improved these last few months, thanks to the help she had gotten from Aegon's uncle the infamous Oberyn Martell and his daughters Obara and Nymeria.

Being married was not as bad as she had thought it would be, even though Aegon annoyed her a lot, he would still give her the freedom to do as she pleased and even though they didn't spend a lot of time together during daytime, she would let him into her chambers every night. Off all the benefits that came from marrying Aegon Targaryen, their intimacy was not one she expected to enjoy. Arya thought of her husband as an arrogant spoiled stupid toe rag, but she could not deny his lovemaking skills.

Arya was now sitting in the gardens by the pool watching the young children splashing in the water. Tyene Sand and Daenerys sat beside her at the marble table, Daenerys excitedly went on about her upcoming wedding to Prince Quentyn Martell, she was the only person Arya knew who had been shipped off into an arranged marriage and was genuinely happy with her match, except for maybe Sansa who was now residing in Starfall with the Dayne's waiting for the return of her betrothed Edric Dayne who was to be knighted in King's Landing before getting married to her. But the difference between Daenerys and Sansa was that Sansa's happiness was because she was betrothed to a handsome Lord, and would now be the Lady of an exotic far off place. Daenerys happiness was based off of her marrying her childhood friend, who she had grown to love as they grew up together.

"Well Arya?" Tyene asked. Arya had been stuck in her daydreams and had almost forgotten about the two princess's conversing with her.

"Pardon? I didn't quite catch that" Arya said.

"Oh I just asked you if your family is to attend your sister's wedding" Arianne said.

"I don't know I haven't spoken much to my sister since I left for Dorne" Arya said. It was true that Arya did not know about her sister's wedding plans, but Sansa had sent Arya plenty of letters on revealing her of Robb and Rhaenys plan during the tourney in Highgarden. Arya did not react much to this, and told Sansa that this was their business and that she didn't blame them for wanting to avoid a loveless marriage; however Sansa did not take Arya's answer too well, and didn't even have the decency of replying. Arya just shrugged it off. She and Sansa would never agree on anything, it was like a Red Priest trying to befriend the High Septon.

**Rhaenys 298 AL, Storm's End, The Stormlands**

Storm's End was strangely beautiful in its own way. It did not have the cozy natural appeal that Winterfell had, or the exotic appearance of the Water Gardens, or the classical beauty of the Red Keep and Highgarden. It had this strange aura that not everyone would be able to appreciate, but Rhaenys found the appeal mesmerizing, the reason was because of all the stories Rhaenys had heard about the Storm King who built the castle with magic to keep it from getting destroyed by the sea god and wind goddess, who condemned him for marrying his daughter Elenei. Myths and legends had always fascinated Rhaenys, but none so much as the stories that included strange creatures and beings like gods, giants, dragons and sorcerers.

She felt the carriage stop, and stepped out into the courtyard to see a homely slender woman with large ears standing next to a small dark-haired girl whose cheek was covered in black and grey dead skin.

"Princess Rhaenys, welcome to Storm's Ends, I am Lady Selyse, wife of Stannis Baratheon and Lady of the Stormlands and this is my daughter Shireen" The woman said.

Lord Stannis had been serving as father's hand since she was born, but Rhaenys had never actually met his family and had always wondered why. Now she knew why, people at court would always talk and judge, Lord Stannis had obviously wanted to spare little Shireen from being an outcast in the capitol.

"Lady Selyse, my Lord husband sends his deepest apology for not accepting your invitation, but he thanks you all the same. I'm afraid he's too busy with the rebuilding of Summerhall" Rhaenys said trying to sound as gracious as possible.

Lady Selyse smiled at her, her smile wasn't very beautiful but it was genuine and she preferred that over the pretty fake smiles she had grown up with, her daughter walked closer to Rhaenys and clumsily curtseyed before giving her a flower.

"Thank you Lady Shireen" Rhaenys said smiling at her good-niece.

"My Lady I think it's for the best that we walk inside the castle, it is not good for the babe if you linger in the cold too long" Selyse said as they headed into the keep. "Let me guess you are six moons along"

"No seven moons actually, though it feels like seven years to be frank" Rhaenys said. "and Lady Selyse I do thank you for your hospitality, after spending time in Highgarden, King's Landing and Dorne I'm afraid I'm not used to the winds of the Stormlands, and now with the babe on the way it would not be too comfortable living on a camping ground"

"Renly is family, and so are you now. Storm's End is always open to the both of you" Selyse kindly answered. "Tell me if I'm being far too bold here, but I must say I was rather stunned to see Renly marry so suddenly"

"Yes… Well it was a big surprise to many, but I've known Renly for a long time and I have grown to love him since I was a child" Rhaenys said, she wasn't lying, not really. She did love Renly with all her heart, but only platonically.

"Indeed which is all very well since very few marry for love, and I was surprised that you are already with child. You do know that Renly is fonder of the intimate company of men" Selyse said surprising Rhaenys with her daring statement.

Rhaenys did not know what to say to this and didn't want to fall into the habit of lying and just nodded as she was shown to her chambers. Her room reminded her of the simple room she had in Winterfell which gave her a strange feeling in her stomach of the nostalgia she felt. She opened a window that overlooked the Shipbreaker bay. Rhaenys leaned by the window and stared at a fleet departing into the Narrow Sea. She wondered where the ship was headed, and somehow wished that she was on it.

**Sansa 298AL, Starfall, Dorne**

Sansa was floating, she didn't how she did it but she felt herself hovering in her nightgown. She landed onto a ship where a man and a woman stood on the deck kissing. She didn't see them too well only that the man had silver-gold hair and the woman's hair was dark.

Sansa felt herself the scene change and now she saw three dragons flying over the sky circling the red keep. There was a person on each dragon. One of them was a girl with chestnut hair and big grey eyes; the second was a girl with shiny dark auburn hair, and the third was a boy with silver hair and bright violet eyes.

"Dracarys!" All three of them yelled and Sansa felt the scene change again.

This time she was in a dark room where Queen Elia sat chained onto the ground. At first nothing happened but Sansa saw a rose with sharp thorns growing from the wall and two lions entered the room circling the Queen and started to growl when the sharp thorns strangled her slender neck. Blood started to trickle from the sharp thorns and Elia's face started to turn purple from being out of breath. But before Sansa could react she heard a loud knock and she awoke from the dream.

Sansa wiped the sweat off of her forehead and couldn't remember her dream, only that it was unpleasant. She rose up and put her thin robe on and told the person knocking to enter. It was Lady Ashara who was looking splendid as usual in her simple silk gown that was so common among Dornish women.

"Lady Sansa I hope I did not awake you" She kindly said. "I thought that we could go over the wedding arrangements, and your sister is arriving today"

"No matter I shouldn't sleep the day off anyways, but of course let me just get dressed and I'll be down in a few minutes" Sansa said politely looking at Ashara. Ashara Dayne was certainly one the most beautiful women Sansa had ever seen and she had only grown lovelier with age, yet Ashara had never gotten married. She and Sansa's late Uncle Brandon had a daughter Aaliyah Sand who Sansa had just met when arriving in Starfall.

"_Another distant cousin living in the South"_ Sansa thought. _"I wouldn't be surprised if Uncle Benjen had a pair of twins living the Summer Isles, my father seems to be the only one of his siblings who doesn't give birth to bastards."_

"Lady Sansa?" She heard Ashara interrupt her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Sansa asked ashamed of her vague behavior.

"I asked if you would like me to send a few maids to help you get dressed" Ashara asked.

"Oh yes please that would be kind of you" Sansa courteously said as Ashara nodded and headed out.

Sansa walked into the gardens to see Lady Ashara sitting there with Aaliyah and Allyria who was visiting Starfall while her husband Prince Viserys stayed in Dragonstone. Sansa found it strange that Allyria a newlywed would visit her family without her husband, but Sansa didn't linger too long on the thought while she approached the three women.

The Dornish heat made her lacey green dress stick on to her skin making it itch. Ashara had gotten Sansa a couple of comfortable thin silk dresses more suited to the hot weather. But when Sansa tried the light garment on she could not help but blush at the amount of skin that was exposed, and even though the citizens of Starfall wouldn't even raise an eyebrow at her garb, Sansa wouldn't be able to look anyone in the eye wearing such indecent clothing. She to wear the gowns that she had gotten made for the hotter days in King's Landing; of course they were still too warm for the Dornish sun.

"Good morrow dear cousin" Lady Aaliyah said giving Sansa a smile that matched her Lady mother's. Aaliyah Sand had inherited all of Ashara's beauty, and looked like a miniature version of her mother apart from her eyes that were a dark stormy grey. "Have some lemon cake"

"Oh thank you Aaliyah, lemon cakes are my favorite" Sansa said as she sat down.

"Now since Edric insists upon being wed in Starfall, we cannot have too many guests, the keep is simply not big enough" Ashara said. "I hope that's alright?"

"Of course my lady, Starfall is very beautiful I'm sure it will be more than satisfactory" Sansa politely answered. She had always dreamt of a huge royal wedding in the Red Keep marrying the crown prince. She did not think that she would be marrying a man she barely knew in a small castle in Dorne with Arya being the only one her family even attending the wedding. Her father was ill with fever and her mother needed to stay and take care of him, while Jeyne Robb's wife had already given birth to a son who was too young to travel. Bran was now in Riverrun serving as a page to their great uncle Brynden Tully, and lastly there was Rickon but he was too young to travel without Lord and Lady Stark. But as horrible it was to admit Sansa felt a lot worse about Rhaenys's absence than her family's'. Even though her family would always come before any friend, she felt that Rhaenys wasn't just a friend. She was her companion, her sister; Sansa's other half, the only one who she could tell everything to.

Sansa and Rhaenys had planned their weddings together since they were children, and now Rhaenys had gotten married without Sansa, which hurt a lot more than she was willing to admit.

"Now would you prefer Northern or Dornish dishes?" Allyria asked. "Edric is to arrive in a couple of days, but we received a message saying that we are to leave you in charge of the planning"

"That is a man's ways of admitting that he cannot be bothered to make an effort into his own wedding so he lets his betrothed do the job" Aaliyah boldly said making both Allyria and Ashara laugh. Sansa politely smiled at her cousin, she wasn't quite used to the audacious humor of the Dornish. The Daynes were kind and very welcoming towards Sansa, but just like her handsome betrothed they were strangers to her. As much as it pained Sansa to admit to herself, she needed Rhaenys more than ever.

**Arya 298AL, Starfall, Dorne**

It was midday when Arya and her party arrived in Starfall. Sansa had courteously greeted them all as they arrived. Sansa looked the part of the perfect lady of the household with her laced dress and her shiny auburn locks braided into the perfect Southron hairdo. But her Tully blue eyes were sad and lonely which made Arya feel some form of sympathy toward her sister which was very unusual. Arya knew that Sansa felt out of place in Dorne, and that she probably felt lost without her family. It was different for Arya who felt at home with the Dornishmen and started to even grow fond of her new husband (though she'd never care to admit so to his stupid face)

They were also greeted by Lady Ashara the sister of Lord Dayne and Ser Gerold Dayne who was a cousin of Lord Dayne's. He was a tall strikingly handsome man with deep purple eyes that kept their lingering gaze on Arianne whom Arya could swear gave him a secret little smirk.

Lady Ashara who was even more beautiful than they said politely greeted each of them, but when she got to Queen Elia they both embraced each other and started to cry. Elia had once told Arya of her fierce friendship with Ashara Dayne which reminded her of Rhaenys and Sansa's companionship.

They had all departed for their chambers after the greetings to rest from their journey. Aegon had decided to go hunting with Gerold Dayne, Princess Daenerys and Quentyn while Arya lay on their bed reading a book about Queen Nymeria. She heard her door open, and saw Arianne walk in.

"I hope I'm not disturbing" Arianne said. She had changed into a light purple silk dress with embraced her lush curves off and her hair that had been washed fell loose in a shiny black waterfall of curls.

"Trying to impress a certain Dayne knight?" Arya teased as Arianne sat on the side of the bed Arya shared with Aegon.

"He started to stare not me" Arianne exclaimed. "Anyways look at him, how can I not want to impress him?"

Arya just laughed at her good-cousin, out of everyone she met in Dorne, Arya was closest to Arianne. Though they were both very different in many ways, they were also very similar. Arianne like Arya way always very bold and extremely outspoken and she did not let anyone treat her differently for being a woman.

"You already impressed him stupid, he couldn't keep his eyes off of you, well not that it's unusual for a man to gaze at you and that rear end of yours" Arya said.

"Well it's always fun to make an impression isn't it? Besides I'm one and twenty now, I need to think about marriage"

"Why? You're to inherit Dorne someday; surely a marriage isn't required of you now?" Arya asked.

"Well it's expected of me, and I would like to have a family someday, and imagine how beautiful the children would be now?" Arianne answered as she laid herself down next to Arya.

"You don't even know him stupid, what if you hate him?" Arya said.

"Well I'll be getting to know him now won't I?" Arianne asked. "Anyways how come you're not hunting with Egg?"

"I prefer eating animals to killing them" She answered. "I don't see what Dany and Aegon find so exciting about putting spears through animals"

"Me either Quentyn doesn't even like hunting, but he loves Daenerys more than life itself so he'll do anything for that girl" Arianne chuckled. "I'm sure Aegon would so the same for you, you know"

"Me?" Arya asked.

"Well yes he's madly in love with you" The Dornish princess said.

"Wait what? When did he tell you that?" Arya asked as her heart started to unexplainably pound harder.

"Well he's never admitted it to me, but it's obvious Arya"

"Wait no it's not…" Arya said her voice shaking while cursing her heart for pounding so hard.

"Well let's see… He chose you out of all the women in realm even though you refused him all night during the feast in Highgarden; he gives the freedom to act as unladylike-"

"But what's so bad about that? I mean most-"

"I'm not saying it's wrong, just that most ladies who marry into a royal family don't get half the freedom that you do unless if their husband's love them to death" Arianne said. "I mean he's letting you stay in Dorne for as long as you wish just so that you can run around in breeches without people judging you"

Was it true did Aegon Targaryen really love her? It would explain a lot, but would Arya even love him back if that was the case?

AN: Sorry I just had to put some Gerold/Arianne in there, since I ship those two so hard!

Next: Rhaenys receives two visitors, Sansa gets married, and Arya and Aegon leave Dorne.


	8. Chapter Seven

**I just wanted thank my readers for all the lovely comments and praise you all give me! You have no idea how much you all inspire me by taking a second of your lives to write all these wonderful comments, you are all beautiful! Oh one little note there was no red comet when Aegon was born okay? Go by that!**

**Oh and a HUGE thanks to dancewithdragons who helped edit this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: GRRM owns everything!**

**Sansa Stark 298AL; Starfall, Dorne.**

The dragons kept on screeching, flying around the Red Keep. There were soldiers everywhere and Sansa was confused over what was happening, but she was certain that there was a war going on. The three children riding the dragons all started to yell in what sounded like High Valyrian.

The boy rode a violet dragon that corresponded with his eyes, large and unrelenting. The auburn haired girl's dragon had dark crimson scales that matched her curls, and the last girl rode a dragon as silver as her irises. It was the smallest of them all, yet it was the fastest.

"_Dracarys_! _Dracarys_!" The riders yelled as soldiers in red and green alike scurried back to the gate.

Sansa finally woke up, her nightgown damp with sweat as she tried to catch her breath. She could remember her dream this time, lingering and vivid in her mind, and went to her vanity to run a brush through her hair. She had the same dream every night, but could never decipher the meaning of it.

_It's just a dream_, Sansa thought. _I'm not used to humid air of Starfall, that's all. The heat is toying with my sanity_. She decided not to dwell on it, lest she grow as mad as King Aerys.

**Rhaenys Baratheon (née Targaryen) 298AL; Storm's End, The Stormlands.**

The days Rhaenys spent in Storm's End were miserable. She ate her meals in her room, blaming her pregnancy for her lack of social interest. Lady Selyse didn't seem to believe her, but didn't pester Rhaenys about it as she expected. Her life was like a depressing song, sang by bards. _The sad maiden, impregnated by the man she loved, but married to another_. Rhaenys sighed and decided that locking herself in her chamber wouldn't change the circumstances; Viserys would still be married to Allyria Dayne, and Rhaenys would still be married Renly whilst carrying a babe that wasn't his.

She felt her heart ache for Viserys, wishing that it was him she was married to and not Renly, despite his kind nature. She longed for her mother and wanted no one else to help her with preparations for the baby, not even Lady Selyse. The woman was very helpful and did her best to make the princess feel at home, but she was not Elia. She missed Sansa as well, who would have soothed her and filled her with silly stories and giggles, but wished her all the greatest happiness in her marriage to Edric Dayne.

But Renly was to arrive in a week or so, and though Rhaenys still felt guilty for putting him in a situation where he risked everything for her good name, she knew he would keep her at bay.

_I don't deserve my good name. Sansa was right, I only worry about myself_, Rhaenys thought as she slipped on a simple blue dress. She looked into the mirror; her eyes were red-rimmed and there were black circles under them, but Rhaenys decided to ignore her tired appearance. No good could come from fretting over it. She braided her knotty curls into a thick plait, and made her way downstairs to the dining hall.

There was nobody inside except little Shireen, who sat quietly as she read a thick, dusty book.

"Hello, Shireen." Rhaenys said to the young girl, smiling as she neared her.

Shireen looked up in surprise and nervously greeted her back, closing the book.

"Where is everybody?" Rhaenys asked, taking a seat beside her.

"My mother is at a meeting, and I'm hiding from my Septa." Shireen admitted timidly, her voice small.

Rhaenys laughed lightly. "I remember when Sansa and I ran away from our Septas, too. That was when I lived in Winterfell, though." She said.

Shireen nervously giggled, as if she wasn't sure if she should laugh at what Rhaenys said or not. _Poor girl, she's probably not used to communicating with others. I wonder if she has any friends._

"You know, Shireen, I was wondering if you could show me around the castle." Rhaenys suggested, grinning at the little lady. "I'll be staying here for another few months at the very least, and I would like to be more familiar with the Keep. If you don't mind, of course."

"I wouldn't mind at all, Your Grace." Shireen said with growing confidence.

Rhaenys held onto the young Baratheon's hand, enjoying the tour as soon as it began. Shireen's nerves started to fade as they got further into the castle, and she began conversing more openly. It was a side of the girl that the princess wished she saw more of.

They reached the gardens and Rhaenys felt as her feet swelled, her head already throbbing. Her pregnancy constantly consumed her energy, but Rhaenys fought to ignore it and desperately tried to calmed herself when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach and water trickled down her thighs.

**Arya Targaryen (née Stark) 298AL; Starfall, Dorne.**

"I hate wedding ceremonies," Arianne whispered into Arya's ear as the Septon went on about how sacred the union of marriage was.

"I know. Why can't they just switch cloaks and kiss now, so we can go to the feast. It's boiling hot in here!" Arya whispered back. "Tell me, how are things going with Ser Dayne?"

"Good, I'm making him chase me. The poor boy crept into my chambers last night, hoping to be treated. I let him tidy my room, but made sure not to reward him." The Martell mused.

"Greedy wench," Arya replied, rolling her eyes playfully.

The Septon finally allowed Sansa's cloak to be switched from her grey lace cape with the snowy Direwolf sewn on it, to one of glittering amethyst with a shining silver sword and star of the Daynes marking it.

Sansa looked more beautiful than ever with her alabaster, silver, and ivory dress, and her new cloak of violet only accentuated her shiny scarlet hair and bright blue eyes. When Edric and Sansa kissed, Arya didn't think that there was a lovelier couple in all of Westeros.

The feast was small but jolly, the food was good, and the refreshments were stimulating.

"Do you want to dance, my lady?" Aegon asked as Arya bit into a heavy chunk of golden cheese.

"Ugh…" Arya answered impassively.

"That is your way of saying no, I'm guessing." Aegon said, his deep lavender eyes shining in amusement.

"Good to know you're not as stupid as you look," she answered.

Aegon only laughed at her remark. It never failed to amaze Arya how she could insult him to death and he wouldn't show the slightest sign of offense, and instead would chuckle. That only infuriated Arya more, though.

"Well, wits are a more useful skill than vanity," he said. "Anyways, I think it is soon time for us to leave Dorne. Now, I've been thinking that we could head back home to King's Landing, or perhaps travel somewhere else. What about Highgarden or Lannisport?" He asked.

"Ugh..." Arya repeated, bored.

"No?" He pursed his lips slightly. "Then where would you like to travel to, my lady?" Aegon questioned with a raised silver brow.

"Well…" Arya thought intensely for a moment, then smiled slightly. "I've always wanted to see the Wall."

"The Wall? Well... why not? Your ancestors built the thing, people say, and I would like to meet my great, great Uncle Aemon." He said, a dazzling grin lighting his face.

"Really? We can go?" she asked, excitement bubbling.

"Of course, Arya. Anywhere you want to go, I'll follow." Aegon told her sweetly, sipping his ale.

"Oh, thank you, thank you so much!" Arya squeaked happily before kissing his cheek.

The prince laughed at her reaction, and she observed how easily it came to him.

"What's so funny?" Arya questioned, feeling embarrassed as she furrowed her brows.

"You, my wolf. Whenever I feel as if I've got you figured out, you go ahead and surprise me. I've never met someone so unpredictable." He said honestly, and Arya just rolled her eyes before kissing his cheek once more.

**Elia Targaryen (née Nymeros Martell) 298AL; Starfall, Dorne.**

Elia felt a headache beginning to thump in the back of her skull from the noise of the feast and walked out of the great hall to get away from it. She stepped through the white painted hallways of the large, warm castle and knocked on a door that she knew that she should avoid like Grey Scale.

"Arthur, are you awake?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

She heard footsteps approach her, and the door opened to reveal Arthur Dayne, who was wearing nothing but a pair of simple white breeches.

"Elia, is something wrong?" He questioned, voice lathered in concern. Looking at her dark eyes, he caught her staring at his torso and flushed slightly. "I'm sorry for my indecent appearance," he stammered. "Here, let me just put something on..."

"Oh, Arthur. You know I've seen you without a shirt on before," Elia said softly, tracing her fingertip down his chest.

"Elia…" Arthur sighed. "We can't"

Elia frowned. "Arthur, please… I need you," She pleaded desperately, biting her lip. She missed his company more than nearly anything and didn't know what she would do if he turned her away.

Arthur exhaled deeply and looked as if he were going to order her to leave, but instead he shut the door behind her and grabbed her hands, leading her to his old childhood bed. He gently laid her on the bed, slipping her pale silk dress off and leaving her nude save for her small clothes.

Arthur leaned over her and sighed as he stared down at her undressed form with such love and devotion in his eyes… Those bright violet eyes that gazed at her so intensely it was as if he could see beyond her frailty and stare into her soul. He would always love her, she hoped, and when his lips met hers she knew there was no questioning it.

**Rhaenys Baratheon (née Targaryen) 298AL; Storm's End, The Stormlands.**

"Rhaenys, I want you to take a deep breath and relax." Maester Cressen murmured as Lady Selyse dabbed her forehead with a wet cloth.

"No, I cannot give birth now!" Rhaenys breathed hurriedly. "I'm not due for another moon. Please, I need to wait!"

Selyse started to soothe her in a way that only a mother was able to- running her fingers through her hair and humming gently- and Rhaenys felt herself relax, but then started to cry.

"I want my mother," Rhaenys whined through her sobs. "I cannot do this without her. I simply can't."

"There's nothing we can do about that now, Princess. We've sent a ravens to your mother, father and Renly, but we cannot put your pregnancy on hiatus," Maester Cressen said sternly, though his eyes were soft.

"I want my mother!" She screamed again before a stab of pain in her abdomen caused her to shrivel in anguish.

"My lady, please relax. The stress will harm the babe." Selyse whispered quietly as she smoothed down the girl's sweaty, dark hair.

_Be strong like mother,_ She thought to herself, gaining strength from the idea. _Mother would never cry like this. She gave birth to me during my Grandfather Aerys' reign, and if mother can manage through that with her sickness, then I can get through this, even if I have to do it by myself._

**Arya Targaryen (née Stark) 298AL; Planky Town, Dorne.**

"You'd better write to me as soon as you arrive in Eastwatch!" Arianne said lightly as she pulled Arya in for a tight hug.

Arya and Aegon had traveled with the Martells to Sunspear while Queen Elia immediately rushed to the Stormlands to see Princess Rhaenys, who was due to give birth any day now. They stayed in Sunspear for a time; Arya didn't want to depart from her new Dornish companions just yet.

She was a far more upset about departing from Arianne than she was about saying her farewells to Sansa, and she didn't really feel guilty about it. Sansa seemed happy with her new husband, Edric Dayne- always smiling and holding him close- so Arya didn't _have_ to feel that bad.

"Of course," she said. " But you'd better reply and tell me how it goes with Gerold Dayne." She smiled and the Dornish Princess grinned.

"Absolutely. He invited me to visit him in High Hermitage." Arianne informed her. "But I told him that if he wants to see me again, he'd better come to Sunspear instead."

Arya scoffed and rolled her eyes playfully. "He'll take the first Sand Steed he can get a hold of and-"

"Arya, we have to go now. The ship is about to leave." Aegon said, urging her to get aboard the ship that would bring them from Planky Town to Eastwatch-by-the-Sea.

Arya and Arianne bade each other good bye once more before she and Aegon boarded on the ship. As much as Arya would miss Dorne, she couldn't help but feel like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders as they headed towards The North.

**Rhaenys Baratheon (née Targaryen) 298AL; Storm's End, The Stormlands.**

It had been a day and half, and Rhaenys was _still_ in labor. She had never felt such pain in her whole life, and though Maester Cressen had assured her that it was all going very well, she could not help but worry.

The room was a buzz with the Maester, Lady Selyse, who never left her side, and two midwives. Young Shireen had tried to visit her thrice, but her Septa would eventually find her and force her out of the chambers.

"Oh, we can see the head!" One of the midwives said excitedly, grinning crookedly.

"Alright, Princess, I want you to take a deep breath and then give us a push," Maester Cressen murmured calmly.

Rhaenys took a deep breath, making sure to relax her internal organs before trying to push the babe out. Before long, her strength failed her and she yelped from the sharp, terrible pain that burned from her lower half all the way up to her crimson cheeks. _Gods, how was Lady Catelyn able to survive giving birth five bloody times?_She thought, exhausted_._

Lady Selyse praised her and told her to push one last time, so Rhaenys obliged. With the last push came a satisfying relief and the screams of a newborn babe filled the room.

"It's a boy!" She heard one of the midwives squeal while Maester Cressen handed the babe over to the other nurse, who washed him before cutting the umbilical cord and wrapping him around in a black and yellow blanket with stags sewn into it. When the maid handed the babe to Rhaenys, the room fell silent.

Rhaenys felt hot tears stream down her cheeks as she stared down at her son and instantly fell in love. He was the image of Viserys, with his tufts of white-gold curls and bright lilac eyes. In that moment, she knew that she would risk anything and go through labor fifty more times for the sake of her boy.

She protested when Maester Cressen insisted that she needed to rest, saying that they would hand her babe over to a wet nurse who would watch the child until she regained her strength, but eventually agreed when she realized how exhausted she really was. Sleep came easily enough, and as dreams curled around her the dull throbbing down below faded.

Rhaenys woke up to a man's soft voice, struggling to sit up and rub her eyes enough to see Renly standing in the middle of the room, cradling her son, or better said,_their_ son.

"Good morning, Princess." He said quietly, smiling at her.

"Renly, when did you arrive?" She asked confused. She still hurt, but it was a welcomed pain now that she had a son to show for it.

"Oh, not too long ago." He said. "I came as soon as I heard that you went into labor."

"Renly I-"

"Don't worry, I love him already. He may not be my blood, but I will still raise and love him as my own." Assured her husband, who traced a finger down the resting babe's cheek lovingly.

"He looks like... _him..._ so much. Hasn't anybody noticed?" Rhaenys pursed her lips and pushed to sit up higher, smiling in thanks when Renly strode across the room and knelt down, allowing her access to her son so she could kiss his cheek gently.

"No, people are just claiming that he looks a great deal like your father and Aegon." Renly answered, looking up at her with his big blue eyes. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

Rhaenys stared at her babe for a long time, considering, pondering, and then finally answered. "Yes… Daeron."

"Daeron… That's a good, Targaryen name. Very fitting considering the circumstances." Renly jested lightly as Daeron started cooing, waking slowly.

"What do you mean?" Rhaenys asked, raising a dark brow.

"Look outside the window," Renly said, gently placing the babe in Rhaenys' waiting arms.

Rhaenys felt a surge of happiness and warmth when she felt her son in her arms. It was as if he belonged there- and in truth, he did. He was already her pride and joy. She walked over to the window and looked outside, gasping as her eyes found the sky. The vastness above was almost cloudless, and the day was sunny, but it wasn't the warm weather that stood out to the princess. It was the bright red comet in the sky, bright and daunting.

_Father always said that the red comet could only mean one thing… Dragons._

**Rhaegar Targaryen, 298AL; Storm's End, The Stormlands.**

Rhaegar walked into his daughter's chambers to see her sitting on her bed, alone, cradling her newborn son.

It had been nearly five days since Rhaenys had given birth to the dragon. Rhaegar hadn't seen the babe, but as soon as Ser Jaime Lannister mentioned the comet in the sky, he knew that he had been wrong his whole life. As a child, Rhaegar was sure that he was the Prince that was Promised, but after a few years he was almost positive that one of his sons would be the Prince that was Promised instead. However, after seeing the blazing red comet in the sky, he knew that he was wrong again; and this time he had proof of it.

"Oh, hello father," Rhaenys hummed quietly when she took note of his presence, giving him a small smile. Rhaegar couldn't even remember the last time he received such a smile from her.

"He's wonderful Rhaenys." He said as he sat down beside her and observed his firstborn grandson, stroking the tufts of white-gold atop his head.

"Thank you, father. He really is something special." Rhaenys agreed, her dark eyes set on the babe.

They both fell silent as the babe started cooing, which made Rhaegar smile. He hadn't felt such an aura of love surrounding him since each birth of his own children. When the babe opened his eyes and yawned, violet irises shifting to stare up at him, Rhaegar knew that he couldn't deny the small boy anything.

"Renly said that you've decided to name him Daeron," Rhaegar told her, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I thought it was fitting since Daeron the Second married Princess Myriah of Dorne..." Rhaenys said in a small, happy voice.

Rhaegar was slightly confused about how Rhaenys was so calm and peaceful, but he supposed it was the birth of her son that changed her. When she was a child, Rhaegar was too busy with restoring the kingdom after the war and didn't spend nearly enough time with her. Even in his free time, he would spend more hours with Jon so that he wouldn't feel left out.

After Rhaenys left, he felt terribly guilty for making her feel so excluded and vowed to try and make it up to her the next time they would meet. It began when they reunited in Highgarden, and Rhaenys started to warm up towards him, but then Elia had come with the request to accept a betrothal between his daughter and brother. He couldn't say yes, because of the talk about Targaryen Madness, and Rhaegar knew if he wanted the prattle about that to die he would have to make sure that nobody in the family married one another. Of course, that resulted in Viserys distancing himself from Rhaegar and Rhaenys not even so much as looking at him. _All for the good of the Realm, hm?_

"He looks like a true dragon, doesn't he?" Rhaenys mused, pulling Rhaegar from his thoughts. The babe giggled brightly and tugged on one of his mother's dark curls, gurgling happily.

"Indeed," Rhaegar said, stern yet gentle.

The first thing Rhaegar noticed about the babe was his Valyrian coloring. It was very peculiar how the babe, who supposedly had been born to two dark haired parents, could have white-gold hair and bright violet eyes. Even Rhaegar's eyes were darker than little Daeron's. Rhaegar wasn't an idiot; he knew who the real father was.

**Next chapter; Elia and Viserys visit Storm's End, Arya and Aegon speak to Maester Aemon, and Sansa talks to Edric about her strange dreams.**


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter eight go go go! Thanks again for the wonderful comment, you are all beautiful! Also I've got to give one big special fat thank you to my lovely BETA dancewithdragons!

Disclaimer: George RR Martin owns everything!

Edric Dayne, 298AL; Starfall, Dorne.

The night was typically humid and Edric had been sleeping peacefully, until he his dreams lingered and suddenly it felt as if he were flying. Immediately he woke up, only to find himself lying on the floor. He groaned when his body began to ache, wishing he'd never fallen from the bed.

As he slowly climbed back onto the mattress, he saw Sansa tossing and turning, wincing as if she were having a terrible nightmare, body cased with sweat. Edric leaned closer to his wife and gently shook her on the shoulder to wake her.

Sansa gasped as her eyes fluttered open. Her face was flushed pink and pearls of perspiration gathered on her forehead, yet she still looked as stunning as ever. Edric wondered if it would ever be possible for Sansa to look anything less than gorgeous.

"Sansa, are you all right?" He asked softly, concerned. "You've been tossing and turning all night" He rested a hand on her shoulder and rubbed small circles there with his thumb while she desperately tried to catch her breath.

She cleared her throat slightly, working to regain composure. "I apologize, my lord, if I disturbed you. I can sleep in my own chambers if you'd like?"

"No… Of course not, Sansa. And we're married now, sweet, you can quit the formalities when we're by ourselves." Edric said, tucking a red lock of hair behind her ear as she gave him a weak smile.

"Of course, my lo- I mean, Edric. I was just having a nightmare… Well actually, no, it was more like a strange dream really." She said, eyes downcast.

Edric kissed her sweaty forehead and asked her to tell him about the dream while she sat there in silence, as if contemplating the request.

"I… I've had this dream for some time. At first I tried telling myself it was the heat, but it's strange... this dream has been repeating itself every night." She said speaking up with more self-assurance in her voice. "There is a boy and two girls riding dragons around King's Landing. They yell in High Valyrian, and I'm certain that they're ordering their dragons to attack the soldiers surrounding the Red Keep..."

Edric didn't respond at first. In truth, he had no idea what to say to this. Sansa seemed to have noticed his silence and immediately spoke again, "I don't know, but with these dreams, and the red comet, I fear that there must be a meaning behind it."

"Indeed… You said there were three people riding dragons in your dream? Maybe it was a vision of Aegon the Conqueror and his sister-wives. I've heard several theories about red comets since I was a young boy, and many say that red comets have something to do with dragons." He said trying to reassure her that he was taking her seriously and not dismissing her troubles as nonsense.

"I thought of that too, at first, but the girls didn't look like his sister-wives. The boy had the typical appearance of what one would expect of a Dragon Lord, but the girls certainly did not look like Rhaenys or Visenya. One had dark red hair, like mine," she shook one of her curls to emphasize, "and the other had dark hair and grey eyes."

To that, Edric found that he couldn't respond, so he did the only thing he was able to. He comforted her until she fell back to sleep. It is what a husband was expected to do, right?

Elia Targaryen (née Nymeros Martell) 298AL; Storm's End, The Stormlands.

Elia rushed into the gardens of Storm's End and searched for her daughter.

"Mother," Elia heard a voice call from behind her, and she spun around to see Rhaenys holding the babe. She was sitting comfortably beside a red haired woman who Elia guessed was the babe's wetnurse. Rhaenys handed the youngster over to the woman next to her and walked over to Elia, giving her a warm smile.

Elia felt tears trickle down her cheeks as the young princess embraced her. She cupped her daughter's face and kissed her forehead. "My beloved daughter, oh how I've missed you." She said as Rhaenys' brown eyes started to fill with tears as well.

Rhaenys looked splendid, donned in a creamy yellow dress that made her golden skin glow; dark, unruly curls plaited to accentuate her heart shaped face and showcased her widow's peak, proof of Rhaenys being of Martell blood.

Elia had been afraid that her daughter would suffer while giving birth, like she had, but Rhaenys was a strong, healthy girl and only seemed to benefit from her pregnancy.

"Come," Rhaenys said lightly as she led Elia to the red haired woman that held her grandson.

The princess took the babe from the red head's arm and smiled toward the woman. "Thank you for all your help, Wilhelmina, you may go home for the day."

The woman curtseyed and left the gardens, and as Elia saw her grandson, she instinctively plucked him from Rhaenys' arms and kissed his head. "Oh, Rhaenys, he's so beautiful." She praised, sitting on the bench with her daughter. "Your father told me that you're naming him Daeron." Elia said as she tickled Daeron's tiny stomach, making him gurgle in joy, and the queen felt her heart melt as her grandson stared at her with sparkling amethyst eyes.

"Yes, it's a good strong name, I think." She replied, smiling in awe at the tiny babe before her and kissed his pale cheek.

"Does Renly know that the babe isn't his?" Elia asked raising her eyebrow in question.

Elia knew from the start that the babe wasn't Renly's; the timing tied up to the day after Aegon's wedding, when Rhaenys had confessed about losing her virtue to Viserys. Though she was certain that Rhaenys and Renly loved one another, she also knew that it was only platonically, and not too different from the way she loved Doran and Oberyn.

Rhaenys didn't even so much as raise her eyebrow to this comment, and just shrugged. "You know, you've always been too clever for your own good." She said.

"So I've heard," Elia answered, smirking at her daughter before Daeron caught her attention by playing with one of her dark ringlets, leading Elia to kiss his cheek.

"Yes, Renly knows that the babe isn't his." Rhaenys said her dark eyes gazing at the small newborn.

"With all due respect, my love, how did you convince Renly to take such a great risk?" Elia asked.

"It was his idea, not mine. He cared enough to save me from giving birth to a bastard." Rhaenys pursed her lips and Elia ran a finger down her daughter's cheek comfortingly.

"How does Ser Loras feel about you marrying his secret lover?"

"Wait… You know?" Rhaenys asked her eyes widening in surprise.

Elia only shrugged. "It's as you say; I know too much." She mused, her eyes not leaving Daeron. The more she stared, the more her grandson resembled his true father.

"Ser Loras is joining the Kingsguard, and has somehow convinced Father that he should be assigned to guard me. Of course, what he really what he really wants is to stay with Renly. Everything is figured out, and everyone is happy," the princess explained.

"Except you..." Elia noted in a sad voice. "You're living a lie, Rhaenys, whether you like it or not. You are pretending to love somebody while you are hopelessly in love with another."

"Yes and whose fault is that?" She asked angrily. "If only Father cared more about his_family_ and not what the Realm said about him... I might just have been happy."

It was one of those rare times were Elia couldn't find anything to say.

"Anyways, it's not about what I want. It's about Daeron." Rhaenys said decidedly, stroking her son's hair while smiling. "This is what is best for him. Daeron will have both a mother and father to love him, and lands to inherit when he grows older. I may still be young, but I'm a mother now and my son's happiness comes before mine."

Elia just smiled at her and kiss her forehead.

"What was that for?" Rhaenys asked, confused.

"You're finally growing up." Elias said, sighing.

Aegon Targaryen, 298AL; Somewhere in the Narrow Sea.

While Aegon knew that their journey to the North would challenge his body heat, he wasn't prepared for just how cold the air would be.

Aegon was inside of his and Arya's cabin, while his wife was outside, going for a walk on the deck of the ship.

He was bored, and put his cloak on and headed out to the deck to look for his wife. The vast chilling air felt as painful as being hit by a sword while sparring. He saw Arya leaning by the banister, staring at the grey ocean in awe. Aegon walked over and snaked his arms around her slender waist, causing her to automatically turn.

"Finally attempting to brave the cold, eh?" She asked, smiling at him.

Aegon just shrugged and said, "Anything for my wolf-bride."

Arya dismissively shook her head at his statement. "Does this mean I should call you my dragon groom?" She asked

Aegon snorted at the hideous nickname and kissed her forehead, getting distracted by a mother who went inside of the cabins with her child, and his thoughts directly went to Rhaenys and he started to frown.

"Is there something wrong?" Arya asked, her grey eyes twinkling with concern.

"I just keep wondering if we should have delayed our journey and seen my sister beforehand. I mean, we could travel to the North any time, and I don't want her to assume that I'm neglecting her." Aegon answered, pulling her closer until her dark hair gently whipped his face.

"I'm sure Rhaenys is already overwhelmed by all the visitors she has, and is very likely to be busy with her babe. Trust me, I have four siblings. My mother was always weighed down and unfocused whenever she had given birth."

"You're right, Mother and Father are with her. That should be more than sufficient." Aegon nodded, and he felt a cold breeze rush through him, causing his teeth to chatter.

"Stupid dragon, you've too much Southron blood in you to be out in the cold for so long. Might I suggest we go inside so that I warm you up?" Arya mused, giving him a smirk.

Aegon smiled back. "Well, I cannot turn down such a tempting offer, my lady."

Rhaenys Baratheon (née Targaryen) 298AL; Storm's End, The Stormlands.

Daeron had gone from a sweet and docile newborn to a loud and demanding babe. Elia only laughed and admitted that Rhaenys had been the same as a baby.

King Rhaegar was back in King's Landing, having to leave so that he could resume to his royal duties, but the Queen had extended her visit and was still with Rhaenys, helping her care for the babe- which she was eternally grateful for. Rhaenys avoided thinking about how difficult it would be to see her mother depart from her once again.

"You're really sweet to her," her mother said, gesturing to Shireen, where she sat next to Daeron who lay on a yellow and black quilt with a pattern of stags sewn onto it, playing with him carefully.

"Shireen and I are flower friends, aren't we?" Rhaenys said, turning and smiling at her friend. Shireen's head moved up and she gave them both a grin.

"Yes, we are," She answered happily.

Rhaenys and Shireen had gotten closer after the birth of Daeron. It began when the little Baratheon girl would visit her chambers every day, then their friendship increased as they bonded by their vast interest in flowers, which gave Shireen the idea that they should be flower friends.

"Oh, I think he's hungry." Shireen murmured as Daeron reached chubby white arms up, demanding their attention by shrieking loudly.

"How can you tell?" Elia asked as Rhaenys bent down to pick the fair-haired babe up.

"He always shrieks when he's hungry, he makes a drowsy noise when he's sleepy, and he cries when he wants attention," Shireen said simply.

"My, my, Shireen, give it a few more years and you'll be almost as observant as my dear lady mother." Rhaenys jested as she handed Daeron to her mother so she could unlace the bodice of her dress.

Elia handed the babe back to her once it was undone, and Rhaenys held onto her son's head to give him an easier access to her breasts, feeling as he suckled at her left nipple.

"Doesn't that tickle?" Shireen asked, staring at Rhaenys with curiosity written in her big blue eyes.

"Well, at first it did, but you get used to it. Besides, sometimes it's the only way to silence him, and-" Before Rhaenys could finish the sentence the door opened to reveal Viserys, standing there, his cheeks flushed and his bright hair wind licked.

Rhaenys felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment as she looked away, ashamed, not wanting to assure herself that he was actually there, and that this was not just a dream or a fantasy of hers.

The room had fallen silent. Shireen shyly stood up and curtsied at the prince, as she was obviously taught to, and sat next to Elia who raised her dark brows in surprise. Even though Shireen had eventually warmed up to Rhaenys and Elia, she was still a very bashful young lady, who tended to introvert herself away from strangers.

"Come, Shireen; let's go prepare for supper. I'm sure your mother is in the dining hall already." Elia said calmly as she took a hold of the Shireen's tiny hand and headed to the door. The Queen gave Viserys a peck on his smooth, pale cheek and greeted him before leaving the room.

Rhaenys mentally cursed her mother for leaving her alone at this moment, and started to feel ever more embarrassed at him seeing her for the first time since she left with a babe suckling on her breast.

Rhaenys stood up from her bed and settled Daeron into crib, lacing the bodice of her pale gown.

"When did you arrive?" She asked quickly, tucking her son in longer than necessary so that she could have her back towards him- so she didn't have to face him. Facing him would wake up too many emotions, too many memories.

"Not too long ago… I'm sorry for not arriving sooner, I tried but-"

"I think you not visiting was your best idea yet, under the circumstances." Rhaenys said bluntly, interrupting him.

"Why would you say that? He's my son and-"

Rhaenys spun around and felt anger surge inside of her body. "No, you_cannot_ say that. Don't you even_think_ that! Do you know how difficult this it for me?"

"Rhaenys, he _is_ my son, you _cannot_ force me to stay away!" He fumed, heading towards the crib.

Rhaenys stood her ground in front of him, keeping him from getting a hold of Daeron. If Viserys so much as gazed as her child, _their_ child, he would complicate everything.

"Rhaenys, stop acting like a child." He spat, anger showing through his bright amethyst eyes. "He is mine, just as much as he is yours."

"No, please don't. Why much you complicate everything?" Rhaenys was staring at the floor, not daring to meet his eyes.

"Move, Rhaenys." Viserys said, grabbing her arms so tightly that she was sure that she would find some new bruises tomorrow. It was almost like a way of reminding her that she was tiny in comparison to his tall stature. There was no way that she could physically force him from reaching their son.

"Let go, you're hurting me!" She rushed, trying to keep her eyes from tearing up as he glared at her. For a moment, she felt his grip around her arm tighten, making her wince. Rhaenys bit her lower lip to stop it from trembling.

Viserys stared at her for a long while, eyes wild and menacing. Rhaenys was almost sure that he was going to hit her, but then his bright eyes softened and he completely let go of her.

"Rhaenys I… I'm so sorry…" He said, cupping her cheek. "I'd never hurt you, you know that."

Rhaenys sighed; she was used to Viserys' anger. He always kept such a calm demeanor, and would rarely let his anger out, but when Viserys was angry; he would turn mad with rage and would say or do things he didn't mean.

She knew the best thing do to was not to say anything, and let him leave her chambers without scolding him.

Arya Targaryen (née Stark) 298AL; Castle Black, The Wall.

Arya had always preferred the cold, since she was a northerner and a Stark of Winterfell, her blood was practically made for the cold, so when the frigid air finally hit her cheeks it gave her a comfortable feeling, as if she was home.

But The Wall was a different matter. The ship set dock at Eastwatch right before dawn, and when she walked off of the boat she felt as if Winterfell was a tropical paradise in comparison to the rough bitter winds of the higher north.

Both Aegon and Arya were thoroughly exhausted from traveling for so long, and the being in the cold, so they went straight to bed for a few hours and woke up some time after noon.

Most of the men of the Night's Watch were kind enough towards them. Lord Commander Mormont gave them a warm welcome, which resulted in most of the sworn brothers repeating the Old Bear's actions, but there were a few men whose eyes goggled at Arya as if she were a piece of meat.

Aegon only laughed at them, assuring her that the poor fools have probably not seen a woman for many months, or even years.

While most ladies wanted their husbands to be protective and even somewhat jealous of other men who stared at their wives, Arya found Aegon's amusement somewhat endearing- but, of course, she didn't tell him this.

They were escorted to the Maester by a skinny steward boy with big ears called Pyp. Arya couldn't help but laugh at Aegon's several layers of fur to protect him from the heat.

Maester Aemon was in his study, awaiting them when they entered, his vivid blue eyes staring right through the wall.

"Maester Aemon, it's a pleasure to meet you," Aegon said as they sat down in front of him.

"Likewise, my boy." The old man said. "Your father has told me much about you during his visits."

"I'm honored. This is my wife, Arya of House Stark."

"Stark you say? Niece of Benjen Stark, I'm guessing, and daughter of Eddard." Maester Aemon observed.

"Yes, indeed." Arya nodded. "I almost forgot that he was here... Do you know where he is?"

"He's on a ranging expedition, I've heard, but he'll be back soon I think." The Maester answered. "So, Aegon, how does your Father fare? I haven't seen him for quite some time."

"My father fares well, thank you. Last I heard, he was in Storm's End visiting my sister, Rhaenys. She just gave birth to a baby boy." Aegon explained.

"So I heard. She's named him Daeron, if I recall correctly. A good, strong, Targaryen name."

"I'm afraid that I haven't had the pleasure to meet my nephew yet," Aegon admitted. "But they say a bright red comet blasted through the sky the day he was born."

"So it seems that the time has come..." The Maester said, melancholy.

"The time has come for what?" Arya asked, confused.

"For the Prince who was Promised, and the rebirth of dragons…" He said his eyes moving up towards the ceiling as if he were gazing at the stars.

Viserys Targaryen, 298AL; Storm's End, The Stormlands.

Viserys couldn't sleep that night, his thoughts too consumed with what had happened earlier that day.

It wasn't the first time he had hurt her while letting his anger out. When they were children, he pushed her onto the ground whenever she would steal his wooden swords and he had yelled at her, calling her all sorts of things, for flirting with the Greyjoy boy, when all she wanted was his attention.

The worst moment was the aftermath, when his head cleared, and he actually contemplated what had happened, feeling like shit. The odd part was that Rhaenys was the one person he loved more than anything, whilst she was also the only person who was capable of making him snap with such rage.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he never noticed her entering his room, which was dark apart from the dying blaze in the fireplace. He didn't even acknowledge her presence at all, until he felt the mattress of his bed gently sink down, and he identified her by her sweet scent.

"Rhaenys?"

"I'm so sorry," She said gently, stroking bare chest which had already caused him to harden; of all the women he'd been with, only Rhaenys could arouse him by such a simple touch. "You're right; I can't force you to stay away from Daeron. I wasn't doing it out of spite or cruelty; I just thought that distancing ourselves from one another would make things easier, but… I cannot stay away from you, it's too hard..."

"No, I should be sorry." He said. "I was wrong to grab you like that. I was hurting you, and there is no excuse for my actions."

Rhaenys kissed him square on the mouth. "Can I stay here? Just for tonight? I've longed for you, my love."

Viserys felt his spine shiver from her request. "What about Daeron? Won't anybody notice?" He asked timidly.

"Daeron is with his wetnurse. I don't usually leave him with a nurse too often… But tonight I needed to come here… I'll leave at dawn. This isn't King's Landing, people here don't gossip, or care as much, of what others is up to." She said.

Viserys grabbed her gently and pulled her towards him, kissing her deeply, pressing his pelvis between her legs to show her just how arousing she was.

"I love you," Rhaenys breathed as she brushed a white lock from his forehead. "I have ever since we were children."

He stared into the beautiful, brown eyes that he had been so entranced with ever since he was a boy, and felt his heart melt. "I love you more than life itself."

Rhaenys flashed a warm smile that he was sure could light up the whole world, and flipped herself over him.

"No smallclothes?" He asked, smirking when he felt her wetness under her thin nightgown.

Viserys felt her long curls tickle his face as she leaned down to kiss him again. She placed each thigh outside each of his legs and stroked him over his breeches making him softly moan.

Rhaenys started to unlace the strings with such haste, and stared at his throbbing member in amazement before straddling him as he felt himself inside of her hot, wet core.

He started to groan as she rolled herself faster and faster, and Rhaenys' brows furrowed as she started to succumb in pleasure, and her small mouth made an odd noise that sounded like a cat in pain. She had her right hand placed over his left hand, and bit on her left hand so that she wouldn't make too much noise.

Viserys could feel his peek nearing and flipped Rhaenys over before slipping her white nightgown off to reveal her naked form. He had often fantasized about her naked form, and felt himself growl in approval, placing her legs over his shoulders as he slammed deep inside off her, making her groan so loudly that he had to furiously kiss her lips to silence her.

Her breaths started to feel more and more faint, so Viserys placed his thumb on her nub, gently stroking it so that her release would arrive quicker.

Rhaenys closed her dark eyes and pulled Viserys forward, biting on his shoulder to hush the sound she made as she came, the action only hastened his peak and he too released. He rolled off of her and lay down on his back, and they both fell silent from the aura of ecstasy surrounding them.

"This is the last time," Rhaenys told him.

"Of course," Viserys said dismissively, knowing of her impulses well enough to be aware of the fact that this was far from the last that they would ever find intimacy with one another.

"We're both married," she reminded him.

"I'm aware of that, thank you." He replied, rolling his eyes.

"While Renly may be too busy seeking passions with Ser Loras to care about what I'm doing, I certainly doubt that Lady Allyria would be too keen on her husband fucking another woman."

Viserys only shrugged, feeling remotely guilty for not remembering his wife.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?" She asked, sighing.

"Never, we belong together. No matter whose family name you carry, and who you vow to fuck in front of the Gods, I am certain of one thing. You are_mine_, and I am yours," Viserys whispered, stroking her cheek softly before gently kissing her. "Nobody, a man, a Septon, not even a dragon, could ever make me let you go of you."

**Next up: Elia talks to Viserys, Rhaenys receives a special gift and a letter from an old friend, Benjen Stark returns to the wall, and Arya gets a huge surprise.**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter nine go go go! I want to again thank all you lovelies who give me such wonderful comments and support; honestly it really makes my day! Oh and the bit about Rhaella Targaryen is obviously not canon!**

**Disclaimer: GRRM owns everything!**

**Arya Targaryen (née Stark) 298AL; Castle Black, The Wall.**

Their days at the Wall were coming to an end, and truth be told Arya was relieved. The cold of the Wall was unbearable even for her. Aegon spent most of his time dogging after Maester Aemon talking about their family history. This did not bother Arya at all, if she had a relative who had lived through as much as the old wise man did, she too would be following him around.

She sat outside with the Old Bear watching the newest recruits train before taking their vows. Most of them were peasant boys who had never gotten the chance to train with a master-of-arms as Arya's brothers did so they were not particularly have any fight skills.

Arya had half a mind to go and teach the poor boys properly, but it would probably be irresponsible, and they'd just dismiss her as a silly princess.

Arya heard the sound of a very loud horn and yelped in surprise from the thunderous noise. She looked to her left to see Lord Commander Mormont stand from his seat.

"Open the gates" He yelled out loud. "The rangers are back"

The boys stopped what they were doing to stare at the gates that opened. In rode about ten men wearing black on their horses, every one of them looking exhausted and freezing.

Arya just awkwardly sat on the bench when the Lord Commander and the riding men were about to head inside when one of them seemed to have stopped and said. "Arya Stark what in the seven hells are you doing here?" The man told that he would come after them in a moment and took his hood of to reveal a long face with bright grey eyes and dark hair.

"Uncle Benjen!" Arya yelled as she sprinted toward him.

Her uncle embraced her and carried her up as if she were nothing but a weightless doll. He finally set her down and stroked her cheeks.

"My have you grown up" He said. "What are you even doing here? The Wall is no place for a little lady"

Arya was about to answer when Ser Alliser Thorne yelled at Benjen to get inside.

"We'll talk later" Benjen said as his grey eyes twinkled at her.

**Viserys Targaryen 298AL; Storm's End, The Stormlands.**

Viserys awoke that morning by something tickling his face; he opened his eyes and looked down to see Rhaenys's arm stretched out over his abdomen and her head placed on his chest while her unruly curls were the fault of his awakening.

She had assured him that she would leave before dawn last night, but the sun was out and shining. Dawn must have passed by hours ago.

Rhaenys and Viserys had made love thrice the night before, and they probably fell asleep not long before dawn broke.

Viserys knew that he should have woken Rhaenys up so that she could hurry back to her chambers before anyone would notice her desertion, but as he felt the young princess stir in her sleep, he couldn't bring himself to awake her, she was so lovely and peaceful that he thought against it.

He lay there for about a quarter of an hour until he stopped felling the pressure of Rhaenys' on his chest.

"Good morning" He said as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Ugh… It's well past Dawn" She said.

Viserys couldn't even utter a word, Rhaenys had never looked so lovely as she did now with her unruly dark curls tousled everywhere, her dark eyes heavily lidded and upper body uncovered by the furs.

"What are staring at" She asked as his eyes averted to her lovely full breasts.

He answered her question by pouncing onto her under the covers and tickling her sides. When they had been children, Viserys would always overpower Rhaenys by tickling her since she was likely the most ticklish person he knew and the years had not been kinder to her sensitivity.

"Stop it" Rhaenys said giggling.

"Why should I?" He jokingly asked. "You my love are a very small woman; I'd like to see what you can do"

He continued to tickle her making her giggle louder, and as he was going to stop tickling her to caress her instead they heard a knock on the door.

"Viserys? Are you decent" He heard a voice ask that belonged to Elia.

"Seven hells" Rhaenys murmured as she managed to put her nightgown back on. "What do I do?"

"Hide in the closet" Viserys hurriedly whispered as he put his breeches and tunic on.

Rhaenys climbed into the large mahogany wardrobe and closed the door before Viserys opened the door to let Elia in.

"Morning Elia" He said.

Elia only raised her eyebrows and walked in which was a sign that she was up to something. She looked under the bed and sighed.

"Rhaenys do you think I'm an idiot? You can come out now from your hiding place" Elia said.

Viserys was about to deny Rhaenys' presence in the room when he heard the wardrobe door creak open, and turned to see Rhaenys jump out.

"Good morning mother" Rhaenys mused looking a lot younger than sixteen years with her tousled hair and thin white nightgown.

"If you're going to be sneaking into each others beds at night, at least have the decency to go back into your own room before the castle awakes" Elia spoke with a tone that she used to scold them when they were a lot younger. "Rhaenys I'd like to speak to Viserys in private"

"Mother I-"

"I'm not cross, but I will be if you don't return to your chambers" Elia sternly exclaimed.

Rhaenys didn't say anything to this and walked out in a jiffy.

"This needs to stop" Elia said as soon as Rhaenys left.

"Elia it's not that easy… We both tried but she snuck into my room last night and caught me off guard and-"

"How can you both be so reckless?" Elia asked in an angry yet calm voice. "Rhaenys has already taken a huge risk by giving birth to your son, luckily Lady Selyse and I have been able to convince everyone that Daeron just happened to inherit Rhaegar's appearance and-"

Viserys immediately reacted to this news and said. "Wait... How do you and Lady Selyse about Daeron's true parentage?"

"Oh well Lady Selyse has been aware of Renly's intimate activities with Ser Loras even longer than I have, of course she doesn't know who Daeron's real father is but-"

"You know about Loras Renly?" Viserys asked confused.

"It's not the best kept secret Viserys, but that's not the matter, what matters is that you and Rhaenys are married to other people, and you are both taking a huge risk in bed hopping with each other" Elia mentioned.

"Renly and Loras keep on bed hopping with each other, and nobody seems to have a problem with that even if he's still married to Rhaenys" Viserys argued.

"Rhaenys is aware of Renly's activities with Ser Loras, and consents his adultery as long as they keep it a secret. I doubt Lady Allyria would be too keen you bedding another woman behind her back" She said.

Viserys felt a pang of guilt as he thought of his wife waiting for him in Dragonstone completely oblivious to what he was up to in Storm's End.

"I know it must be difficult for the both of you, but I care about Allyria too I've known her for since she was a small babe, and she is the younger sister of my dearest friend, I don't want to see her get hurt you know…" Elia said sympathetically

"How would you know how difficult it is? Do you know much it hurts to see the one person you truly love more than anything married to another man?" Viserys yelled. "Do you know how it feels to hear that your firstborn son is going to grow up calling another man father?"

Elia just stood there without flinching at his loud outburst, her dark brown dark eyes stared at him in concern, and he felt her bony fingers stroke his cheek, just like his mother did when he was a child. Viserys did everything not to cry.

"I know how you feel about her my love, ever since you were children Rhaenys adored you so much and her whole entire world revolved around you" The Queen soothingly said. "I know that both have special place in each other's hearts that nobody will be able to replace, but the situation is severe and Rhaenys is a lot more like Rhaegar than her brothers even though she'd never admit that though"

"What do you mean?" Viserys asked baffled.

"I mean like Rhaegar she is very emotional and tends to dwell on things for too long. As much as I want you both to find love and happiness, I also don't want to see any of you getting hurt"

"What, so you want me to stop seeing her?" Viserys asked.

"No that is entirely up to you, you're both old enough to make your own decisions" Elia said. "I just don't want your lust and passion to consume the both of you to death"

**Arya Targaryen (Née Stark); Nightfort, The Wall.**

"So you're married then?" Uncle Benjen asked as they sat in the small simple chambers Arya and Aegon slept in.

"Indeed I am, it was about a year ago, didn't you know about it uncle?" Arya asked confused.

"I'm afraid news land travel too slowly to the Wall, and I have been beyond-the-wall for too long" He said.

"How is it beyond the Wall?" Arya asked with such a childlike curiosity.

"Cold… The polar opposite of what you're used to, a man can do anything and be anything he likes as long as he's got the strength since the Wildlings don't follow any rules" Benjen said.

"I overheard a few stewards talking about strange activities of recent"

"Strange things always happen North of The Wall, but this time we saw many deserted Wildling villages and an uncomfortable amount of dead bodies in the Frostfangs, we came back after a couple of moons to report"

"What do you think is out there?" She asked

"I'm not sure….We're sending more rangers out to find out what it is, and if it a threat to us all… I hear you're leaving tomorrow" He said obviously trying to change the subject.

"Yes well Egg- I mean Aegon and I want to visit mother and father before heading back to King's Landing, it's a shame I didn't see you until today, can't you ask to come with us?"

"I'm afraid not dear niece, I have to go back out there in a few days I'm First Ranger, and my brothers depend on me"

"I understand- Ouch" Arya said feeling a pain in her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Her uncle asked in concern as Arya rubbed her abdomen.

"Oh it's my stomach it has been hurting for a few days" She admitted. "I'm sure it's nothing"

"You should ask a Maester at Mole's Town to check that out" He said before kissing her head goodbye.

The next day on their journey to Winterfell, Arya found out that she was with child.

**Rhaenys Baratheon (née Targaryen) 298AL; Storm's End, The Stormlands.**

"Gods doesn't he grow fast? Soon enough he'll be outgrowing us all" Shireen said tickling Daeron and making him giggle as he lay on Rhaenys' bed.

"Indeed, he might even tower the Mountain and they'll call him Daeron the tall Dragon or something silly like that" Rhaenys mused.

"It's a wonder that he grows so fast with you as his mother" Shireen jested as she lay down on Rhaenys' bed right next to Daeron.

Rhaenys was surprised and even delighted by the little lady's bold statement, it was wonder how a person could change so a great deal if they just had a friend.

Rhaenys just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Well according to many I inherited my short stature from my late Grandmother Rhaella just like my dear Aunt Daenerys did, but V-Renly is tall, I'm sure Daeron's growth spurt comes from your side of the family"

Shireen looked as if she was going to answer back when they heard a knock on the door.

Rhaenys answered the door to see a chubby servant boy standing there.

"I-I'm sorry milady, Maester Cressen sent me to give you this" He said handing her letter.

"Thank you" Rhaenys said smiling as she dismissed the boy.

"Who's that from?" Shireen asked.

"I'm not sure" Rhaenys said. "I don't recognize the seal it's all black with some odd form"

Rhaenys opened the letter all the same and saw that it was from Theon which made her smile. Theon had apparently gone back to the Iron Islands, and congratulated Rhaenys on her new family.

"It's from my friend Theon" Rhaenys happily exclaim as she sat next to Shireen. "He's back in the Iron Islands, and wants me to go for a visit"

"Oh… So are you going?" Shireen sadly asked obviously not wanting Rhaenys to leave.

Rhaenys set the letter down and picked Daeron up who happily gurgled at his mother giving him attention.

"Yes, but not for a while, Daeron is too young, and I will miss my little flower friend" Rhaenys said before kissing Shireen's dark head.

Shireen eventually left to her lessons by the demand of her septa, and Rhaenys decided to go for a walk around the gardens while carrying her son.

She held the fair-haired babe on her hip while smelling a yellow flower. Rhaenys always felt at peace when she was in a garden with flowers, it made her forget about the vain troubles of her life.

"I'm not too surprised to find you here of all place" She heard voice behind her say.

Rhaenys immediately turned around to see Viserys standing there.

"I wanted to show him my most special place" Rhaenys said before kissing Daeron's head.

Visery's amethyst eyes fell on the babe, and he bit his lower lip as if he were trying to resist bursting into tears.

"D- Do you want to hold him?" Rhaenys apprehensively asked giving him a weak smile.

"Are you sure that it's such a good idea?" Viserys asked.

Rhaenys just sighed. "You've just seen him and you're already in love with him, it would be cruel of me not to" She said slowly handing Daeron to his father.

Rhaenys didn't think there was a more beautiful sight than seeing her son with his father, especially since they both looked so alike, she could already feel the loving bond and connection between them.

Viserys' eyes shone as if were tearing while he kissed Daeron's fair head, making him gurgle in delight.

"_He belongs in his arms"_ Rhaenys thought as she felt a tear fall down her cheek.

**Arya Targaryen (née Stark) 298AL; Winterfell, The North.**

"Do you know how far along you are?" Catelyn Stark asked her youngest daughter as they went for a walk by the Godswood.

"According Maester Luwin and counting on how late my moon blood is, about four to five moons" Arya said.

"Four to five moons? But you aren't even showing" Her mother said in shock.

"Well according to Maester Luwin some women don't visibly show until the very end" Arya said as she shrugged.

"You show be aware of these things Arya, how can you just not notice your moon blood missing for so many months?" Her mother asked while scolding Arya all the same.

Arya just shrugged again. "Oh mother I've had so much on my mind you know"

"How do you feel about this? You must be scared" Her mother asked.

"I'm not sure… I honestly wanted to wait a few years; I'm still so very young… It hasn't really hit me yet, Egg's delighted of course, I was angry at first to be frank, but now I've gotten used to the thought and it was going to happen sooner or later anyways"

Her mother just stroked her cheek before kissing it and smiled. "You're finally growing up my love"

**Elia Targaryen (née Nymeros Martell) 298AL; Storm's End, The Stormlands.**

Elia slowly opened the doors to Rhaenys' chambers with Ser Loras trailing behind her after supper; it was her last night before she had to go back to King's Landing and Elia had to give Rhaenys a very important gift.

Rhaenys sat on her bed while cradling Daeron and murmuring sweet things into his her son's ear.

"Hello mother, Ser Loras" Rhaenys sweetly greeted as Elia sat down next to her. "What's that box?"

"I have a gift for you my love, well it's not really from me it's from your father" Elia said. "We've just given one to Jon, and Aegon will receive his gift when and Arya are back in the Capitol"

Ser Loras set the heavy box down onto a table, and excused himself out of the room.

Rhaenys handed Daeron over to Elia as she walked over to the table, and opened her box. Rhaenys gasped when she saw what the box contained

"Is that…. What I think it is?" Rhaenys asked in astonishment.

"Yes a dragon egg, your father travelled to Asshai when during his adolescent years and won three eggs of off an Asshai'i gambler, he wanted to gift each of his children an egg when they were born, but I convinced him to bequest it to all to you when you're older, the ages have of course turned them into stone, but it's still a very rare and beautiful object"

Rhaenys picked the heavy dark violet scaled egg up and stared at it cautiously, and then her eyes averted to Daeron who had fallen asleep in Elia's arms.

"This egg doesn't belong to me" Rhaenys said.

"What are you talking about?" Elia asked confused.

"It belongs to Daeron, as much as I hate father's obsession with these dragon prophesies. I cannot ignore the comet that came when Daeron was born. I want him to live as normal of a life as possible, but father was right about one thing" Rhaenys said in a sad voice.

"And that is?" Elia suspiciously asked.

"Daeron isn't an ordinary child, he is special and destined for greater things" Rhaenys said her voice still saddened.

"They why do you sound so miserable my love?" Elia asked as she set Daeron back in his crib.

"Because it's the special ones destined for greater things who are the most endangered"

**Next Up: Elia makes a difficult decision, Direwolves up North, Renly comforts Rhaenys **


	11. Chapter Ten

Hey guys I know I've been absolutely shit at updating but I have sooooooo any exams and my computer crashed! But after this month I'll be free from my schoolwork, and update a lot more often!

Disclaimer: George RR Martin owns everything!

Chapter Text

Arya Targaryen (née Stark) 299AL; Winterfell, The North.

Arya woke up that morning to the sound of barking hounds, and when she turned to her left Aegon wasn't lying next to her as he usually did.

She slid from the bed and groaned from the dull soreness that her loins embodied. Arya would have thought that Aegon's crave for her body would have calmed after them finding out about her being with child, but strangely enough it had only enhanced it- such as the reason for the previous night, and the cause of her slight but welcomed pain.

She couldn't be bothered to ask the maids to prepare a bath and decided to wash herself with a cloth and water instead. Once clean, she pulled a black tunic over her head and tugged red riding breeches up her legs, both from Aegon's wardrobe.

She walked down to the main hall to find her mother sitting there, looking absolutely gleeful with Robb's wife, Jeyne Westerling of old but now Jeyne Stark, a lovely little thing with heavy chestnut curls and soft brown eyes.

"Good morning, Arya," the Lady of Winterfell greeted happily as her vivid blue eyes twinkled.

"Good morning, mother," Arya replied. "Has Aegon been here? I can't find him."

"He's gone out hunting with Robb and your father," said Jeyne, smiling softly.

"Have you heard the news?" Lady Catelyn inquired with a raised brow and grin in place, thanking a maid who served her morning meal for her.

"Heard what?" Arya asked, confusion settling in her mind as she sat down and poured a goblet full of cold milk.

Her mother looked from her to Jeyne and back again, and her smirk widened in girth. "Your sister, Sansa, is with child."

"The Mother seems to be favoring the women of Westeros," said her brother's wife, who lay her hand on her own swollen stomach, rubbing it gently.

"My sister must be delighted," Arya said. She wasn't too surprised that Sansa had already done the duty of providing her lord husband with an heir as she recounted on how her sister always dreamed of having the prettiest babes in the realm with the man she loved.

"She is indeed," Lady Catelyn affirmed. "Your father and I will be traveling to Starfall after Jeyne has given birth. Might there be any chance that you and His Grace will be joining us?"

"I'm afraid Aegon and I will be heading to the capitol after our stay here," Arya informed her mother. "The King has requested our presence in court."

"Well, I suppose His Grace would require that the next heir to the Seven Kingdoms be born in the capitol," Jeyne noted, folding her arms over her belly, round with child.

Arya's stomach churned and she felt as though she was going to her vomit. She knew that her child would be the one to inherit the Iron Throne, but she hated being reminded of it. There was something very displeasing about having to give birth to a child whom everyone had such high expectations.

Rhaenys Baratheon (Née Targaryen) 299AL; Storm's End, The Stormlands.

Storm's End was filled with harsh wind and soft rain that day, and Rhaenys felt as if the weather replicated her mood perfectly.

"Please, don't leave," Rhaenys whispered into her mother's ear as she embraced her.

"You can come and visit soon enough," Elia assured, giving Rhaenys a small smile.

"I cannot do this without you, mother," Rhaenys responded, miserable. "I just got you back, and now you're leaving again..."

Elia's gentle smile never faltered, yet her dark brown eyes looked sadder. She let go of Rhaenys and kissed her forehead, and the princess could feel as her mother's breath toyed with the hair on her forehead, plastered there by the heavy gusts of wind and downpour.

"I have to go, my love. You must give this life a chance, Rhaenys, and be the wife and lady I know you can be." Elia brushed hair from her daughter's face affectionately, cupping he cheek gingerly before turning and sweeping into her wheelhouse in a flourish of twirling skirts and twisting black curls.

Renly walked back inside the keep with Lady Selyse and Shireen, while Rhaenys just stood on the steps in the courtyard watching the carriage until it disappeared out of sight. She needed her mother desperately, but the woman was right; she would need to grow and thrive as a mother on her own, as her mother had before her.

Rhaenys walked back to her chambers alone, and when she entered them there was a maid packing her belongings. Rhaenys and Renly were about to travel to Summerhall; the keep had finally been rebuilt and they were to take on their duties as Lord and Lady of Summerhall.

She dismissed the maid, who hurriedly curtsied before exiting the room, and began packing the things the maid had left behind.

Viserys had left for Dragonstone a week ago. Usually Dragonstone went to the heir of the Seven Kingdoms, but Aegon didn't want the keep and gave it to Viserys and Lady Allyria instead. Mayhaps it was better that way, Viserys being on an island far away with his pretty wife, for she knew it might have been the only way to keep them apart.

Elia Targaryen (née Nymeros Martell) 299AL; The Kingsroad, The Stormlands.

Elia lay awake that night, the air so cold that it not only kept her up but seeped through the layers of furs she wore and penetrated her bones, chilling her inside and out. Though she had been out of Dorne for long, having grown from a youth to a Queen with two children in King's Landing, she still found she compared every place to her homeland; and the Stormlands certainly weren't Dorne.

They had made camp because it was thundering and storming like it never had before, and Elia, who hadn't felt sick since Aegon was just a babe, insisted she was fine. Now, as she shivered on her cot under piles of heavy inter furs, she regretted the words.

She felt herself almost falling asleep, lids drooping with the weight of a long, hard day, when a strong arm draped around her slender waist and a soft pair of lips pressed to her neck.

"Arthur?" She turned to see him and her brows meddled in confusion.

"Shh, just relax, my love," he murmured as he slowly slid her nightgown off and crawled under the furs with her.

Elia didn't feel cold for the rest of the evening.

Arya Targaryen (née Stark) 299AL; Winterfell, The North.

It was grey and cloudy day in winterfell, yet the air was warm and inviting. Arya sat out in the courtyard, conversing with Jeyne, who was embroidering a red dragon upon a small black blanket. The girl was pretty indeed, with her long chestnut curls and a heart shaped face, and despite her ladylike looks, Arya found herself enjoying the western woman's company better than she thought she would.

When Jeyne and Arya met in Winterfell, she had the preconceived notion that Jeyne would be a copy of Sansa; but the Crag girl had proved her wrong. Jeyne was graceful, sweet and courteous, but she also had a bold sense of humor and would often tell Arya of any stories about her mother's family that descended from the far East.

Though Arya had not become close to Jeyne in the same way she and Arianne had back in Dorne, they had still befriended one another.

"Wait, your grandmother is a woodswitch?" Arya asked in amazement.

"Well, my great grandmother- or so they say anyways. I've even heard that she's still alive and-" Before Jeyne could continue Arya saw her father, Robb, Aegon and Bran return from their hunting trip, riding in with mounds of animals on the back of their horses. They all slipped from their saddles and smiled at the girls.

Jeyne and Arya stood up to greet their lord husbands, smiling back. Robb gave Jeyne a gentle kiss on her knuckle, a gesture that was sweet and affectionate, yet appropriate for the young, blushing lord-to-be.

Aegon, however, was bolder than her brother, and grabbed Arya by the waist, pulling her into a passionate kiss. She felt consumed in his lips for a moment, but then pushed him off and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Her father averted his eyes, clearly unsure of how to react. Jeyne silently covered her mouth and giggled, Bran made a noise in both disgust and amusement, and Robb hooted into laughter.

"We have something to show you in the kennels," Lord Stark said, choosing to ignore his goodson's affectionate gesture.

Arya was interested and surprised, raising a brow, and they all took to the kennels. Vayon Poole and Jory Cassel were tending to five wolf pups, Arya noticed as they entered the room, and she gasped.

A whooshing sense of astonishment stilled her movement for a time as she stared at them. They looked as any wolf pups had, and she'd seen many before, but the connection that pulled her to them was a curious thing indeed. There were five of sleet greys and deep browns and one of onyx with bright eyes, all yapping and howling, and one of snow white with blood red eyes and a haunting silence to it.

"Direwolves," Aegon told her, grinning at the look of pure amazement on his wife's face.

"We found them in the woods, there are two females and four males. One for each for the Stark children," Vayon Pool explained, crossing his arms and staring at the pups.

"But there are five Stark children, not six." Jeyne voiced her concern openly, looking up at Lord Stark.

"Jon Targaryen may not have our name, but he looks more like a Stark than any of us. As the son of my late sister, he is half a wolf," her father said, handing a small pup over to his daughter.

Arya looked at the sweet pup, a peppered grey with white spotting it and bright green eyes glowing as it looked innocently up at her. It had been two hundred years since the last direwolves were found south of the Wall, and she knew that something had to be coming; winter.

Rhaenys Baratheon (née Targaryen) 299AL; Summerhall, The Stormlands.

The new keep of Summerhall wasn't particularly beautiful, but it was strong and certainly had a simple yet cozy feel to it.

Being the Lady of the keep was actually much more enjoyable than Rhaenys would have ever imagined it to be, she got on well with the maids and manservants, as well as the smallfolk, who were all so kind and welcoming. She was relishing in the warm life as the Lady of Summerhall so much that she hadn't noticed just how quickly her son was growing.

Though Rhaenys hadn't missed Storm's End, she did miss little Shireen's sweetness and Lady Selyse's kind, helpfull manner. She missed sneaking off to Viserys' chambers during his visit. Most of all, she missed her mother. Even though she was happy with her son and Renly, her heart still ached from her mother's vacant presence. She had been trying to handle being a lady of a castle as well as a mother, but it was a lot to juggle on her own.

It was almost noon now, and she sat in her chambers with Daeron in her lap, staring out at the rain outside from her window.

There was nothing that was more unwinding to Rhaenys than to sit alone with her son. Her family was away, her husband spent most of his time with his lover, and her own lover was with his wife, but Rhaenys still had her son; the most important person in her life.

Daeron giggled brightly as Rhaenys tickled his soft, soft stomach, and she gently pinched his pale cheek when she heard a knock.

"My lady?" A voice, which she recognized as Renly's, called through the thin wooden door.

"Enter," She commanded.

Renly opened the door, and Rhaenys could already sense that there was something wrong as she observed his usually happy face held a sort of stoic expression.

Renly smiled at the boy, who raised his arms out and opened and closed his hands in his direction. Standing slowly, she made her way to her husband, smiling as the Lord of Summerhall lifted and twirled the boy, holding him at his hip.

Renly had been right, he truly did love Daeron as his own, so much so that Rhaenys doubted that Renly had even weighed on the possibility of having a child of his own with her.

"I'm sorry for not spending any time with you," Renly offered quietly, kissing Daeron's forehead until the child gurgled in delight. "I know that it must be hard to be without your mother and... him..."

"It's fine," Rhaenys said, only half lying. "You have done more for me than I deserve."

"Loras heard you crying last night..." He looked up at her slowly and pursed his lips, looking as if he'd wanted to tell her since early that morn.

Rhaenys' eyes darted away and she sighed. "It's embarrassing, really."

"I'm sorry, Rhaenys." He embraced her slightly before pulling away, rubbing her arm. "I've been so busy with the castle and preparations..."

"It's fine, Renly, really," Rhaenys interrupted, stroking her husband's face. Renly was truly a handsome young man, with his chiseled face and soft features. Though Rhaenys only loved him as a brother, it was a shame that he only desired men- she wouldn't have minded pretty babes with dark black hair and big blue eyes like his.

Rhaenys' thoughts were disrupted as Renly spoke again. "I have another matter to discuss."

"Yes, my lord?" Rhaenys inquired, running her fingers through her son's silky white locks.

"There was a raven baring a letter for you... From the Crownlands," Renly said, face twisting uncomfortably.

Rhaenys raised her eyebrow at the young Baratheon and folded her arms. "You came here to give me a letter?"

"It's not just that..." Renly said as he handed Daeron back over to Rhaenys so that he could pick the parchment out from the pocket of his jerkin. Once recovered, he took the child again and handed her the scroll.

"Is there anything wrong? Is anybody hurt?" Rhaenys asked in panic, tearing the seal of wax open.

"No Rhae, everyone is fine, but you may not be." Renly pressed a brotherly kiss to her lips and bounced the boy on his hip. "It's better if I leave you alone to read this."

Rhaenys scanned it quickly with her dark eyes, admiring the lovely penmanship and parchment only seconds before tearing the paper to shreds and tossing it into the fire that raged in her hearth.

Her father had written the letter, telling her the news that Viserys and Lady Allyria were expecting a child.

Elia Targaryen (née Nymeros Martell) King's Landing, The Crownlands.

Elia bolted the door to her chambers and paced around her room in a flourish.

Ever since she had traveled to Dorne accompanied by Arthur, they had begun their affair again. It was pure idiocy, yet it also brought them both pure pleasure of the mind and soul, feeding life and love into their hearts once more.

They had abstained from being intimate since she was found pregnant with Aegon, but Elia would long for him terribly while they were parted.

Arthur had longed for her, too. He would tell her so every time they made love now; that, and also the fact that Elia was the only threat to his vows.

As the months passed and the moon ever changed, Elia hadn't once been upon her blood, and she was still deciding if the gods cursed or blessed her with the life she knew swelled in her.

Even if she wasn't so frail and delicate and healthy enough to give birth, the chance would be a mortal peril to her marriage, for she and Rhaegar hadn't made love since before she left for Dorne.

As Elia drank her moon tea, she felt tears drip down her face. In moments the babe would be gone, as if it never were, and she would feel empty once more.

Rhaenys Baratheon (née Targaryen) Summerhall, The Stormlands.

Rhaenys felt her head spin and her legs wobble as she headed back to her chambers. She didn't want to lock herself up in her room and despair over her grief, like she did when she was pregnant with Daeron, and instead had gone downstairs to join Renly and the guards for dinner.

The princess had gotten well into her cups and enjoyed herself too much, but in the moment, Rhaenys preferred being drunk and happy over being sober and miserable.

She clumsily stepped on the silk hem of her dark emerald grown and tripped, giggling as she slumped onto the cold cobble stone floor.

Trying to rise, she only fell back once more. She cursed the floor out loud and giggled again when she caught sight of her legs working to lift her from the ground and rolled onto the ground in a fit of laughter, chuckling until her lids fell heavily closed and her mind drifted away in slumber.

Rhaenys woke up not long after by a pair of strong arms picking her up from the floor.

"Oh, Rhaenys, why must you always drink so much to drown your sorrow?" She knew it was Renly, and she curled into his body, head on his chest.

He brought her to her chambers quickly, gently placing her on the bed as though she were glass and kissing her forehead.

Rhaenys tried to unlace her silk gown, to release her from its dastardly constraints, but her clumsy fingers failed her and she sighed in frustration, feeling that she grew the slightest bit more sober.

"...Renly, could you help me with my dress?" Rhaenys asked, flushing.

Renly smiled and nodded, working the laces and tugging them until the gown fell like a waterfall around her wide hips. She pulled it down the rest of the way and grinned when she was free if it, tossing it across the room in a drunken haze leaving her almost nude apart from her thin white shift.

"You know, I've been thinking about something..." Rhaenys slurred as her husband unbraided her thick unruly curls.

"What of?" He asked as her as he ran his fingers through any knots in her hair, loosening the ringlets.

Rhaenys reached her hand up and cupped his cheek. "I think we should have another child," she said boldly, feeling an everlasting high from the thought.

"Wait, are you pregnant again?" Renly asked cautiously, raising his eyebrows.

"No, I made sure to drink moon tea after Viserys left. I mean I want a child with you," She told him, still recalling how handsome she thought him. His face only looked sweeter now that she was drunk off the heavy amounts of wine she'd consumed.

He shook his head. "Rhaenys, you're feeling down and you're drunk," He said, folding his arms.

"I've been thinking about this before I even got the news." If the words didn't make Renly take her more seriously, it was the steel in her voice. "I want Daeron to have brothers and sisters." She crawled closer to him and sat up, taking his hand in hers.

"Rhaenys... you're a beautiful girl, but if I had been remotely attracted to women don't you think I would have pounced on you while you stand there, wearing almost nothing?"

"Please Renly..." She begged as she placed her hands on his chest, looking up at him with pleading eyes. Maybe it was just that she was drunk and sad and lonely, but what she said was true. She had been wanting more children- more children with Renly- and she meant to have her way. "You can turn me around and pretend I'm your Knight of Flowers. I just want a child."

Renly kissed her cheek, and she half expected him to leave, but instead he snaked a hand in her curls and used the other to remove her shift. The last thing she remembered was him saying, "Okay."


End file.
